Beauty is only skin deep
by Snuckyocookies
Summary: Never having been content with her hair or herself in general, Jazmine’s insecurities finally reach a head when she meets a girl who changes her for the “better”
1. bad hair day

_What's good everybody?! I'm back for another one, heh been awhile hasn't it? The idea for this had been swimming around in my head for a while, but I have to give a big thank you to Operation Doomsday for making me get off my lazy ass and actually write this. But anyways enough with my babbling :)_

**Summary:** _Never having been content with her hair or herself in general, Jazmine's insecurities finally reach a head when she meets a girl who changes her for the "better"_

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters they all belong to McGruder. But I do however own Paige.

"OOCH!"

"OUCH!"

"DARN-IT!"

"EUUGGHH! JEEZ!"

Jazmine's frustrated grunts could be heard all throughout her house as she battled to comb through an angry and evil monster she called her hair. It wasn't like she hadn't gone through this extremely long and painful process every morning. She knew the drill, and apparently so did her hair, but today it seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Uggghhh! Come on! AAHHHH!" she shrieked as the comb she had been trying to tug through her hair broke in her nappy tangles.

"Jazmine are you alright in there!?" her mother called from downstairs.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. _Just trying to comb this mess_, Jazmine muttered a sigh and stared at her reflection in the mirror, just picking out all her imperfections. Her biggest one being the big ball of mess on her head. But despite all the negative thoughts that were running through her mind at the moment, she really didn't look like the unattractive 17 yr old she thought she did. In fact it was quite the opposite. She had filled out nicely over the years (or as Riley put, she finally ate a hamburger) yet she still had a petite and curvy figure to her. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and realized she only had a few minutes before her ride came.

"Uggghhh. Not even 8:00 yet and already stuff is going wrong." Doing the best she could with the situation at hand, she just put on a headband that matched her clothes and left it like that. Poofy and all over the place.

That was one problem she had with being a half-breed. Despite the fact that she was always considered either _just _black, or _just_ white, when really it was just both. But people failed to realize that, and it bothered her. Alot.

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs almost crashing into her unsuspecting father.

"AHHHH! Omigod! H-Hootttt Hot!" Mr. Dubois scampered about trying to save the rest of his coffee that spilled over in their morning "greeting".

"Sorry dad, I'll see you later!" Jazmine waved him goodbye while making it out the front door, just in time to catch a ride from none other than the uh-oh oreo known as Cindy.

She pulled up in a red Mercedes Benz convertible blaring Last Night by her most adored rapper P-Diddy.

Instead of getting P-Diddy for her birthday like she asked, her parents had got her a car instead. She must've thrown the biggest fit Jazmine, or anybody else for that matter, had ever seen. Especially for a 17 year old. Most kids would be happy just to get a **CAR,** much less an expensive one like a Mercedes. But noooo, Cindy just had to have her precious "Diddy" (Which by the way she never got)

"Wuzzup girl!?" she chirped as Jazmine got in the passenger seat.

"Nothin much," she shrugged as she closed the door.

" Daaammmnn, bad hair day huh?" Cindy took her shades off to get a better look at her hair.

"It's that noticeable huh?" Jazmine tried patting it down, but to no avail.

"Uh-huh, you wanna wear one of my Sean John hats?" she offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. You know we're not allowed to wear them at school anyways. Besides I doubt my hair can fit in that thing,"

"Oh, oh yeah. Well I'm sure no one will notice," she waved it off.

"Uh-huh, right," Jazmine nodded her head skeptically as they headed toward the school.

[1st period Mr. Weiner's class

"Hey Afro man, why yo gurl hair look like a chia pet?" the young thug in training laughed mercilessly as he ragged on his brothers girl. _God not even to my seat yet and he __**had**__ to say something. Well then again what was I expecting? He is Riley after all._

Jazmine thought angry thoughts about him and her stupid hair as she slid in her seat next to Huey. And half listened while Huey smacked him on the back of his big head.

Standing at 5'11(only 2 inches shorter then his brother) head full of cornrows and always wearing a look on his face that said "bitch please," the once rambunctious rugrat had done a lot of growing up. Physically wise. Mentally, Riley was still the same as ever. An overly headstrong wanna-be thug nigga who never bowed down to stank hoes.

To be completely honest, he wasn't even supposed to be in that class with them. But when they messed up his schedule in the beginning of the school year he was to lazy to get it changed, so he just left it the way it was.

"Now class settle down and open your books to ch.14," Mr. Weiner's nasally voice was barely audible as the class talked over him. With a name like Mr. Weiner students (even some teachers) rarely took him seriously.

"Class…" he tried again.

"Class please…"

Even more talking.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS BEFORE I SHOVE THESE YARDSTICKS SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES THAT YOU SHIT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!!!!!" He screeched. He inhaled sharply with his toupee' lopsided and nostrils flared.

The class finally got quiet after witnessing his sudden out burst, and in fear all opened their books to chapter 14.

"Now.." he began but was interrupted by the soft knocking on his door.

"Damnit who the hell is it?" Mr. Weiner mumbled curses under his breath as he walked to his door and opened it. Just to be greeted by a girl who was primping herself in the mirror of her compact while she waited.

Mr. Weiner looked her up and down in a bored way before clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, here you go sir," the mysterious girl shoved a piece of paper with her schedule on it in his face while she was steady looking at herself in her little mirror.

Mr. Weiner eyed the girl then turned his attention to the piece of paper.

"Oh boy, what a joy, a new student," he said sarcastically.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in and join this class in making my day a living hell," Mr. Weiner motioned his hands toward the inside of his class as she walked in, with him following not too far behind.

"Ok class we have a new student, this is umm….what's your name again?" he asked tiredly.

"Hmm? Oh it's Paige,"

"Do you have a last name _Paige?_" He asked, already starting to get annoyed at the seemingly innocent girl.

This time she shut her compact with a loud snap and shoved it into her designer purse, while giving him a look that made him shrink back a bit.

"It's Druitt," she said frostily.

"Well Ms. _Druitt_ could you please take a seat somewhere so I can start my friggin lesson?!" he shot back at her with just as much flare.

"Gladly," she hoisted her purse on her shoulder and made her way to the back of the class.

Nose high in the air, hips swaying as she made her way to a seat, all eyes were on her. Not because of the recent confrontation she had with that jack ass Mr. Weiner, but because of her look.

She had on a cherry red designer top with glittery words that said NAUGHTY on it, a short jean skirt, and matching red flats. Her hair was straightened and had a loose curl at the end of it that bobbed as she walked. It was pulled up in a high ponytail that sat on the top of her head along with her sunglasses. Her skin tone however, was tan just like a certain mulatto she plopped down beside.

Jazmine had no idea, but this wolf in sheep clothing's was about to turn her world upside down. And it all started with a simple "Hi."

* * *

_Well that was chapter 1. I know it was kinda boring but the next few chapters shouldn't be. I don't know how long I'm gonna make this but it'll be less then 10 chapters :) Anyways reviews and constructive critisism are always welcome. Flames however aren't_

_Much Luv, _

_MizzCookielover_


	2. Nice hot iron

I hope all you guys out there had a happy new year! (yes im late i know) anyways this chapter is sorta long but i think it's ok. So furtherado here's chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boondocks, but damn I wish I did.

* * *

Paige took a seat next to Jazmine and stuck out her glossy bottom lip as far as it could go. "Who does that fool think he is talking to _ME _like that?!" Paige crossed her arms whispering heatedly to herself.

"Stupid ass _prick_!" she muttered. "Hey," Paige leaned over and tapped Jazmine on the shoulder. "Is this dude always such a dick face?" she pointed her finger in the direction of Mr. Weiner. Whether he heard her heated insults or not nobody could tell since his back was turned to them writing some notes on the chalkboard.

Jazmine looked up from her paper and gave her a blank look. She didn't know if she was trying to be funny or not. So she decided to go with her gut and guessed that the she was probably just making small talk or something.

"Yeah pretty much," she nodded.

"Is that so?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Hmmm. Sounds like he needs to get laid to me," she smirked. She took out her flower-patterned nail file and started filing her already perfect looking tips.

"Heh, yea that's true," Jazmine giggled.

Paige stopped filing her nails, and looked at her a bit before a grin found it's way on her pouty lips.

"So uhh what's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh it's Jazmine," she blushed a little. Slightly embarrassed that she forgot to do formalities with her earlier.

"Jazmine huh? I've always liked that named. It sounds exotic almost,"

"Really? Uhh thanks, I never had anyone complement my name before," Jazmine smiled.

"No problem Hun," she waggled her red tips at her. "You know I could help you with your hair sometime if you want. I mean seeing as how mine looks the exact same way in the morning," she said in nonchalance. She went back to filing her nails as if nothing happened.

At first Jazmine was taken back a bit. She knew it wasn't looking it's best today, but who was she to talk about her hair?! Especially when she just got here at that! But before she opened her mouth to snap back she got to thinking_. If her hair looks like this in the morning then she's probably…_

"You're mixed!?" Jazmine blurted out. She thought she would explode with bliss. Finally someone who felt her pain! It wasn't everyday she met someone with the same ethnic background as hers, or hair problems at that. Oh sure there was Cindy, but she was no help. All she had to do was blow-dry her hair and then BAM she was all ready to go. And Huey….he wasn't any better. All he suggested she do was use his afro pick and just wear it natural. So it was good she finally had someone to complain about with when it came to "stuff like that".

"I didn't say all that," she said sharply. Her hazel eyes pierced through Jazmine's green ones making the sparkle of happiness she once had in it, fade into a dull and sad glow.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought you were…well y'know. With the hair and everything."

"It's alright," Paige sighed and gazed off to the side. "Everybody makes that mistake about me," she didn't sound as offended as it seemed a few seconds ago. Just sadder. As if she was reminded of an ailment she was dying from of some sort.

_Well I can see why_. Jazmine thought. _I'm almost certain she's mixed. So what was the whole attitude with me about? And to think I'm sensitive about it._

"Well Jazmine do you still want me to help you with your hair or no?" she asked.

"Umm yea I guess, when's a good time for you?"

"Before lunch starts?" she said quickly.

"Ok, but I was just thinking maybe you had time after school," she said hesitantly.

"Nope after school is a bad time for me, besides I usually take my clients during school,"

_Clients? I hope she isn't planning on charging me. _Jazmine thought.

"This is free right?"

"Oh of course Hun! I only charge people I don't like, so you're safe," she smiled.

"Oh ok then well….."

BRRRIIINNGGG!!

"Oh well I guess its time go, so I'll see you in the girls bathroom on first hall right?" Paige was already up and out of her seat and headed for the door.

"Yea I'll see you there," Jazmine waved her goodbye but she was already gone.

Girls bathroom

Arms crossed, and a glower making way on her face, Paige paced the shiny linoleum floor in front of the door leading into the bathroom. Every once in awhile she gave dirty looks to all the girls making her move outta their way to pass through.

Paige glanced down at her $200 Gucci watch for a grand total of 10 times and _STILL_ no Jazmine_. I swear if me and her didn't have that one thing in common I would've…_

"PAIGE!" her hazel eyes looked up to see Jazmine half jogging and half running up to her from down the hall. She finally stopped in front of her clutching her chest. Her face was red from exhaustion, and sweat was steadily dripping from her forehead making her sideburns look glued down and her hair even messier then before.

"Ewww, what happened to you?" Paige asked, scrunching up her face and taking a step back.

"I am so sorry," she panted genuinely. "I was in gym class and coach decided she wanted to let us out late…again, so I had to rush to get here."

A look of skepticism played on Paige's face, as if to say she didn't believe her story, then finally deciding she was being truthful with her heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Whatever, you're here now so lets just get this over with, sweaty," her small but aggressive hands grabbed Jazmine by her wrist and pushed open the heavy bathroom door. Only to be disgusted by what she saw in the noisy room. Every last mirror in there was taken by some girl.

"Eughh, I don't have time for this shit," Paige muttered under her breath.

"Here could you hold this for a quick second, thanks," she turned towards an unsuspecting Jazmine and threw her the half a ton purse she was carrying, making Jazmine scramble about like a remedial chicken trying not to let it fall.

If she hadn't been to busy trying not let the contents of Paige's purse fall out she probably would've asked her what she was about to do. But even though few words were exchanged, there was a tense feeling in the air that this was not about to be pretty.

Paige swiftly yet steadily made her way over to the blond bombshell in the mirror. Her first victim.

"Hiiii there," she smiled sweetly at the girl. A little to sweet.

"Hi," she replied back.

"So your names Chelsea right? And you go out with Craig don't you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, so what's it to you," Chelsea plucked 2 unwanted hairs from her eyebrows and looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I was just in the cafeteria and I heard your man saying some stuff about you I'd rather not say aloud in front of _all_ these people," Paige put a hand up and whispered the last part loudly, despite the fact she was trying to keep it 'secret'. All the other girls in the mirror abruptly stopped gabbing with one another and kept their conversations down to a quiet murmur.

"Oh really and what was that?"

"Hmmm well lets just say the next time you wanna wear open toe shoes you might wanna use those tweezers on your toes instead of your eyebrows," Paige whispered pointing at her feet. "Oh and he also mentioned that you're a cunt faced bitch that has orangutan tities and smells like a baby prostitute," she added.

"WHAT! He said that!" Chelsea screeched. All the girls in the other mirrors gasped. Chelsea's eyes quaked, on the verge of tears at hearing the derailing news

"How does he even know what a baby prostitute smells like?! I thought he loved me!" she wailed. She put her hands up to her face in a vain attempt to hide the embarrassment running through her. When in reality she probably should've been hiding her hairy toes.

"Oh it's ok Hun," Paige rested a hand on the girls slumped over shoulder. "If I were you I'd go find his ass and kick him to the curb, you don't need that type of verbal abuse,"

Chelsea peaked her head out of her hands just enough to look at Paige's fictitious look of solemnity.

"You think so?" she squeaked.

"I know so, now go get em tiger!" Paige took hold of her other shoulder and guided the lament girl out of the bathroom. Well more like shoved her out. And the mob of girls in the mirror who were pretending they weren't listening all scrambled out after her, fighting to get through the door first. They weren't about to miss out on all the action that was about to go down.

Paige walked back in to the now empty bathroom and sat her hands on her hips in contentment.

"Well that was easy, they're so gullible. Can you believe that?" she smirked and shook her head while heading over to where Jazmine was standing to take her bag back.

Jazmine just stood there astonished. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Paige single-handedly made the bathroom hers and all she did was say a few words to one girl. It was manipulative, malicious and just plain _**EVIL**_. And for what? A spot in the mirror?

"Paige do you realize what you just did?!" Jazmine exclaimed. She had only been here for what? 4 hours? And already she managed to dismantle someone's personal relationship.

"Uhh yeah I just got us a mirror, and 5 extra ones if need be," she said slightly aggravated.

"Yeah, and I think you just broke up the couple who has been going out longer then anyone else in this entire school district," Jazmine added.

"Hmmmm, yeah so I heard. I mean so far I've had them in all of my morning classes and in every one they just couldn't keep their faces off each other…or their hands. And I for one don't want to see all that," Paige just shrugged her shoulders in innocence.

"But Paige.." Jazmine started.

"Look!" She snapped cutting her off. Just think of me breaking them up as a favor nobody ever asked for, and you're good, ok? So can we just drop it!" Paige's cold and threatening voice made chills run all throughout Jazmine's body, and right then and there she decided she was gonna try not get on her bad side.

"Fine, so where do you want me to sit," Jazmine sighed.

"Right here," Her rings on her finger clattered with the spot on the counter she patted her to sit atop. Jazmine hopped up skillfully and watched her grab her purse.

"Ok let's see what we got," Paige turned her million dollar purse over and dumped all of her stuff out in front of her.

Jazmine's eyes widened. No wonder her purse weighed a ton. This girl was high maintenance to the maximum. It was like she carried her whole bathroom in there! She had everything, eye curlers, lipgloss, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, toilet paper, pads, and tampons just to name a few things. Anything you found in a teenager girls bathroom it was right within her reach. The only thing she was missing was a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink.

Paige dug her dainty hands into the heap of beauty/toiletry products and quickly pulled out her most prized possession.

"Aha! Here it is," she turned over to Jazmine and showed her the flat iron.

"I take this baby everywhere with me, and it hasn't failed me yet," she breathed. She looked up thoughtfully at Jazmine's poofball and pursed her lips. "Though I think for this job we're gonna have to kick it up a notch and turn it on ultra hot," she nodded.

"What!" Jazmine panicked. At first this sounded like a good idea but now she didn't know. I mean was it worth getting ugly red burn marks on your forehead, or aching blisters in your scalp?

"Don't worry I'm a pro at this. As long as you stay perfectly still and don't move, you'll be fine, 'kay?"

"O..oh-kay," Jazmine stuttered.

"Good," Paige turned on the flat iron and took a large toothed comb from somewhere in her pile of stuff and started parting Jazmine's hair into 4 large sections. After the flat iron heated up fully she got to work.

Despite her temperament issues, Paige was very gentle with her hair. She treated it as if it was as delicate as a newborn baby. Which nobody had ever done before, not even Jazmine herself. Strand after strand, she had to go over each one about 5 times before it was straight enough for her. She moved quickly, concentrated on finishing her work. Jazmine decided to stay quiet for the time being and not disrupt her focus so she wouldn't end up burning her.

About halfway through the process the bell rang, which startled Jazmine, who was dozing off from sitting there too long. Paige however seemed unfazed.

"Quit moving, I'm not done yet," she scolded in a hushed tone.

"But the bell rang, 1st lunch is over, I need to get class" Jazmine reasoned.

"So? There's no way you're going out there with half of your hair looking like it exploded," Paige took another section of her hair.

"But.."

"But nothing! You wanted me to do this so you're gonna get it done! She curtly commanded, pointing a finger at her. "Besides 2nd lunch is about to start, we can just hide out in there till the bell rings when I'm finished," and that was that.

Jazmine was silent. There was no use in arguing with her. I mean she was holding a hot iron in her hand for starters, and she did not seem like the type to hesitate to burn her, or anybody else if they pissed her off. But just her luck. This girl was intimidating enough to make her skip class just for her hair. It was ridiculous, but she was just one of those people who you just don't take it there with, or you could end up with bad results. And for someone as sensitive as Jazmine that was not such good idea.

About 20 minutes till 2nd lunch was over Paige had finally finished. And she even styled it for her. Instead of all of her hair hanging damn near to the middle of her back. She put some of it up in a ponytail and gave her some bangs in the front with the ends of her hair curled under some.

"Well Jazmine I think you're done. And I must say I didn't do to shabby," Paige smiled and eyed her handiwork.

Jazmine hopped off the counter and turned to look in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize her self. Her hair was a sandy brown color and the hair she left hanging flowed freely over her shoulders. For once in her life it was straight. She could actually run her fingers through it and they wouldn't get tangled in there halfway. And she could actually say she felt pretty. No not just regular pretty but movie star pretty. She didn't feel like the awkward mulatto with big hair, no, she felt like the classier one, who's milkshake could bring _**ALL**_ the boys to the yard. Strange what a hairstyle could do for you. It was an overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief and Jazmine thought she would cry. In fact, she did.

"I'm..I'm (sniff). Its sooo," Jazmine tried to talk while weeping into her hands.

" You don't like it do you?" Paige asked quietly.

"No…(sniff) I LOVE IT!" Jazmine latched onto Paige almost toppling her over in the process and started balling into her shoulder.

"Ohhh, there, there Hun! I know I made your hair look gorgeous if I do say so myself, but that doesn't mean you have to squeeze me to death," Paige pried her off and handed her a tissue.

"Thank you," she took the tissue and blew the running mess she called her nose.

Paige started putting her stuff back in her purse and ran across her flat iron. She fingered the handle carefully and bit her bottom lip, thinking about making a life changing decision.

"Jazmine..Here. You take it," she turned toward her and shoved it into her hands.

"But I thought you loved this thing, why would you give it to me?" Jazmine gave her a confused look as the flat iron just sat there limply in her palms.

"Because it'll be of much better use to you then me. Besides my dad can just buy me another one," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Uhh thanks Paige. This is uhh really nice of you," Jazmine was still a bit baffled as to why she gave that to her suddenly. After she just claimed about a half hour ago it was her baby. But she wasn't about to question her anymore. If she wanted to give away her stuff then hey let her give it away.

"Oh no problem Hun! And if you need help using that just call me," She took out a scratch piece of paper and glittery pink pen and scribbled down her digits.

"Here ya go," she handed it over to Jazmine and turned on heel to gather up her stuff.

"Well I'm gonna go to lunch and see if I can talk some guy into buying me a salad, so smooches," Paige blew her a kiss and hightailed it outta there.

"Uhh yea smooches," Jazmine still a bit dazed just waved her goodbye and went back to looking at herself in the mirror. With this newfound confidence, things were definitely starting to look up.

The autumn wind breezed through the young revolutionary's afro as he sat at the hilltop he occupied nearly everyday. But today Huey wasn't complaining to anyone, or spouting off conspiracy theories. He was just sitting there, laid back against the rough bark of the tree with his eyes closed. Relaxing so to speak. Something that you don't see very often.

Huey hadn't changed too much though. He still had his disapproving glare and still wore his trademark afro. I guess you could say over the years he learned to lighten up. But not a lot though. He still thought the world was corrupt and the government was evil and out to get people. And don't even get him started on politics. But nonetheless he figured if he was gonna live in this world he should try to make the best out of _something. _That something just happened to be Jazmine and the relationship he had with her. See he was still the same ol' Huey, he just had a girlfriend now. Hey revolutionaries need love to ya' know.

He was actually about to leave. He'd been sitting on the hard dirt encrusted ground for a few hours and it was starting to make his ass hurt. But instead of getting up and going home like he planned, he decided against it when he heard someone come up the hill and stop to hover over him. He opened his burgundy colored eyes slightly then widened them all the way when he saw the mulatto with nap free hair grinning down widely at him.

"Jazmine?" Huey asked, his eyebrow shot up.

"Hey Huey!" she chirped and kissed his cheek while plopping down beside him.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" he eyed her newly pressed locks.

"I got it straightened, do you like it?".

"It's alright I guess, but it was fine the way you had it before," he replied.

" Psshh yeah right, I needed change, besides now I can run my fingers through my hair!" she squealed. Huey just shook his head.

"So where were you after lunch today?" he asked.

"Having Paige do this," she rested her head on his shoulder and pointed at her hair.

"Paige? Who's she?"

"Ughh! You know! That new girl in Mr. Weiner's class. Weren't you listening this morning?"

"No. I never listen to that man; all he talks about is how much his life sucks, so I just tune him out," he shrugged.

"Oh. Well anyways she offered to do my hair during lunch so I told her she could," she explained.

"So she made you skip 5th period just for that?" Huey said sarcastically

"Well she didn't exactly _make_ me, we just lost track of time," Jazmine edged back a bit afraid of his reaction.

"Jazmine what the hell type of shit is that?" Huey furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I know! I know. It was stupid, and I'll never ever do it again. I was just caught up in the moment and all. You forgive me?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. She wasn't trying to have him figure out the _REAL_ reason why she wasn't there. If she did there would be no end to his lecturing, and frankly she was in to good of a mood to hear it.

Huey just looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"You know if they had caught you guys you would've got a ticket for truancy," he noted. Then, much to Jazmine's distaste, he started lecturing on about something. She didn't know for sure since after the first minute or so she sorta stopped listening, somehow her mind wandered from the worrying of him finding out her reasons for skipping, over to some very inappropriate fantasies about him.

She already knew she loved him. That much was true. He had kidnapped her heart a long time ago without even trying. It was funny actually, until about 2 years ago she never thought that she'd be able to do all the stuff dreamed about doing with him someday. In fact she was hoping he'd stop talking soon so she could kiss those attractive lips of his.

_Stupid teenage hormones _she thought. _Always giving me urges at the wrong times_.

Seeing that he wasn't about to quit talking anytime soon she decided to just go for it, and pressed her warm lips up against his unsuspecting ones. He kissed her back, letting himself ease into it. Just before they could take it a step further they heard his familiar Common ringtone going through their ears.

Lyrics are like liquor for the fallen soldiers  
From the bounce to the ounce, its all our culture  
Everyday we hustling, tryna get them custom rims  
Law we ain't trusting them, thick broads we lust in them  
Sick and tired of bunchin it, I look on the bus at them  
When I see them struggling, I think how I'm touching them  
The People

The day, has come  
Now we, are one  
Just take, your time  
And then, you'll find

Huey tore his lips from Jazmine's and flipped open his cell phone

"Hello,"

"BOY! Where the hell you at?! I told yo ass to clean this damn house up, and you didn't do it!" Grandad irately shouted in his ear.

Huey sighed "Grandad you never told me to clean anything up,"

"The hell I did! Now you got 10 minutes to get your narrow behind back here or I'm gonna go find you my damn self and beat yo black ass!" and with that he hung up.

"Time to go huh?" Jazmine asked, but she already knew. Grandad had a knack for knowing just the right time to ruin good moments.

"Fraid so," he mused. After a moment he stood up and lent out a hand to Jazmine who glad fully took it.

The walk back was a comfortable silence as the two strode down the seemingly quiet street. Well on the outside it seemed, on the inside Jazmine's head wandered back to her previous thoughts about him finding out about the whole situation of why she really skipped. She couldn't afford to once again embarrass herself in front of him. Plus this was just different. She didn't want to get him involved when it came to intimidating and belittling girls. For one thing it was weird and two it just wasn't his forte. Either way Jazmine planned to keep the whole situation on hush, hush and at the thought of keeping something from him made her nervous.

"Uhh Jazmine are you ok, you look tense," Huey pointed out of the blue.

"Huh?" she jumped slightly at hearing his composed voice, "Oh I'm fine, never better," Jazmine plastered on a fake smile and waved him off.

"You sure?" he asked again. Her smile must've not been to convincing cause he sure as hell didn't buy it.

"I'm fine, Huey. You worry too much," she glanced at him from the corner of her to see if he was looking at her. He was, but to her surprise he didn't say anything. Jazmine may have been less annoying then when she was 10 but she still wore her heart on her sleeve and it was pretty safe to say that that was one thing about her that was not going to change. If she didn't want to say what was bothering her then he was gonna force it out. He knew it would come out eventually. Most likely in the result of a crying and sobbing mess though.

Finally making it to their block Jazmine had made up her driveway first and spun around to face Huey who almost ran into her from her abrupt turn.

"I'm fine ok, so stop worrying," she said sincerely. She opened her arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I didn't say anything," he replied, returning her embrace.

"Well knowing you, you were probably thinking something,"

"…So I'm not allowed to think now?" he shot an eyebrow up

"My point exactly," she grinned. "See ya tomorrow," she pecked his lips and broke from the embrace they shared.

Hopefully her parents would have a better reaction then she did when they saw her new hairstyle. Because it was definitely gonna turn heads.

* * *

No this fic is not just about her hair, if you were wondering. Just give me some time it'll get better. And he last part was so random i just felt like putting it there. I'll probably go back over this when i'm not so lazy, which could be a long time from now. But until then please RnR it's very appreciated. 


	3. It's MY stiletto BITCH!

Here's chap. 3 it's not all that just something to keep ya over till it get's to the "better" parts I guess

* * *

"So explain all of this to me again," Tom pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to grasp what she was telling him.

Jazmine sighed and started to explain it to him once again. The minute she stepped in the house her parents had been bombarding her with ridiculous questions of her hair. But first they made sure to "oohh' and "ahh". Sure they were relieved that she had _finally_ found someone to tame it, but how and when she had got it that way was what was bothering them.

"So you're telling me this new girl named Paige said she could do your hair for you, after school?" Tom said slowly.

"Yup," she nodded. She didn't like lying to her parents, but she surely wasn't about to tell them what _really _happened either.

"Wow. And she did it in 1 hour?" he seemed confused.

"Fast huh?"

"Very,"

"Well I'm going to do my homework," Jazmine jumped up from the couch in the living room and ran upstairs as fast as she could and accidentally slammed the door behind her.

Anymore questions and she probably would've given herself away. It wasn't easy lying to her parents, and she wondered how Riley pulled it off all the time. Either way she decided this would be the first and last time she did it.

Jazmine flopped down on her pink bedspread and took out her cell phone from her jean pocket. Her eyes reflected the light of the small screen of her phone as she scrolled through her numbers. Stopping on a certain person. To call or not to call? That was the question. She had to think a moment. It wasn't the fact that Paige was a total bitch to people she didn't know that irked Jazmine, no. It was the fact that something was different about her, but oddly familiar. But she couldn't figure out what exactly. And to be quite honest she wanted to know what it was. Besides, Jazmine did have a pretty forgiving soul and believed in second chances, so she just counted this one as hers and decided to call her anyways.

"Talk to me!" Paige sang.

"Paige?" Jazmine looked at her phone confused.

"Ohh Jazzy! Hey! I was just thinking bout you and your wooly mammoth hair. So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just had a question is all," Jazmine decided to ignore her comment and just go with the flow.

"Now before you ask, I got to thinking. It's one thing to have a new hairstyle Jazmine, but a hairstyle is not nothing if you don't have a new look to go with it," Paige started.

"So……I decided I'm gonna give you a makeover!" she squealed.

"And not one of those mediocre ones they do at the mall either. Uh-uh, we're talking _FULL_ makeover,"

"What's wrong with the look I have now?" Jazmine whined. By then she had completely forgotten the question she was gonna ask her about hair care.

"Nothing, really it's cute, but it's not _fierce. _And cute is more for a 10 yr old girl. And the last time I checked Jazmine, you were not 10," she said sarcastically.

"I know but,"

"Jazmine! Listen to me. Now do you wanna be a cute, little and naïve 10 yr old, or do you wanna be a fierce, hot and sexy 17 yr old that you can be," there it was again. That _tone_. That tone of voice she used when she was getting pissed off.

"I guess the second choice," Jazmine silently cursed at herself. She had never considered herself _fierce _and she damn sure didn't think of herself as sexy. So how the hell was she gonna pull this off?

"Great! Tomorrows Friday so after school you can just follow me home, and from there I work my magic on you. So rest up kiddo you gotta big day ahead of you," and just like that the discussion was over, and all Jazmine heard was the dial tone.

She clamped her phone shut and thought about what just happened. Maybe she shouldn't of given her a second chance. Why couldn't she ever tell this girl no? _Because she's scary and I'm not trying to get hurt. Plus I'm a pushover._ She thought. _Hmmm maybe I do need this makeover; I mean it can't be that bad. Besides this new look might teach me not to take so much crap from other people_.

Jazmine laid her head back on one of her many pink pillows and dozed off deciding to erase all the negative thoughts she had about the sudden makeover and decide that tomorrow was gonna be a good day.

(Friday after school, parking lot)

"Okay Jazzy our first stop is my house just to drop off a few stuff and then we head to the mall from there kay?" Paige's heels clacked as they made their way through the crowded parking lot. She decided to go all out for this occasion, dressing up in black pants and a short sleeved navy blue blouse that fit all her curves in the right places and matching stilettos, man, boys would be dropping down and giving her 50 on her command if she asked them to. And that's exactly how she liked it. With her being the leader. Head Bitch in Charge indeed.

They had finally made it to her car and Jazmine's mouth gaped open.

"This is your car?" she asked in astonishment. Her beamer was definitely pimped out. It was sittin on 22in spinning rims with a red candy paint finish. And with the words "Princess" in cursive on the hood. But the inside of it blew away the outside. It was to pretty for words.(yeah I'm just to lazy to describe it sorry)

"Wow, my parents would never get me anything like this?" Jazmine said in awe as she climbed in.

"Ha! Neither would mine, but this took some serious persuasion, years of guilt, and crocodile tears," she smirked.

"Really?" Jazmine raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, really, really," Paige replied. She put on her designer shades and started adjusting her mirror before starting up the car and taking off.

"OOO! I love this song!" she screamed suddenly turning the radio up.

Jazmine had liked the song to…that is until Paige had the audacity to open up her mouth and sing to it.

"COME AND SEE THE PORTRAIT OF LOOOOOVVVVEEE!! THIS AIN'T THE MONA LISA. NO MICHEAL ANGELO PICTURE" she wailed out. Jazmine slapped her hands to her ears in a vain attempt to drown out her voice. She sounded like a dying cat, it was that bad.

"THIS AIN'T NO HISTORY SCULPTURE, JUST OUR LOVE GETTING CLOSER!" she continued. "Hey! How they just gonna end it like that when I was singing?!" she pouted.

"I guess the song was over?" Jazmine shrugged as if she didn't know. In her mind she was silently thanking whoever it was that saved her from that unexpected torture. Who knows maybe they heard Paige's singing and turned it off cause of that.

Paige sucked her teeth "Well they lucky we here or else I would've had some words for they asses," she said while pulling up to the gate. As if there was a sudden case of deja vu Jazmine's eyes widened for the second time that day. This girl lived in the biggest house on the block. Probably in the whole city! It was ridiculous how rich she was. Who were this girl's parents?!

"This is your house?" Jazmine breathed.

"Yup," Paige leaned out her window and held her finger down on the button for the speaker.

"Hey Larry can you open up the gate for me? I forgot the password…again. For some reason I keep getting it mixed up with the old one," she spoke into the speaker.

"Now Miss Druitt I'm afraid I can't do…"

"Damnit Larry! Just get off your fat ass and open the damn gate!" Paige screamed into the speaker. "Or do I have to call my mom and..,"

"NO! I mean uhh no, there'll be no need for that, I'll just let you in and we can pretend like this never happened ok?" he pleaded.

"Uh-huh you do that," she smirked.

And just as soon as she said that the shiny black gates opened up revealing the front entrance to her house.

"What was all that about?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh it was nothing. Just that fat bastard Larry trying not to let me in the front way," Paige waved it off.

"Why?"

"Oh something about him always getting in trouble everytime he lets me in that way. So he always tells me to go in the back way, but I don't like going in the back way. Soooo when he decides to pull one of his stunts like he just did, I tell him I'll call my mom and let her deal with it. And we all know what that means. Terminated!" she laughed.

"But you shouldn't worry bout that it's not important anyways," Paige shrugged and got out the car, with Jazmine following in hot pursuit.

Paige took her key out and opened the door. "Well Jazzy welcome to my humble abode. Please look but don't touch," she said while letting her in.

Jazmine walked in and looked around for a minute. Her house looked just like a museum. Touching something and then breaking it would cost serious dollars. So she decided to just do what Paige said and look with her eyes instead of her hands.

"Ok hun enough oogling my house, we just came here to put our stuff up. We can do that when we get back," Paige addressed leading her to her room, which to Jazmine's surprise was still on the first floor.

"And this is my….UGGHHHHH! Puddles! I thought I told you not to come in my room! Out!" she shouted at an overweight poodle and pointed toward the door. The overweight dog whined while getting up and waddling out of her room leaving her a "present" to clean up. Once it was all the way out she slammed the door behind it.

"Stupid dog. He's always pissin all over the place. That's why we call him puddles. Mom thinks he has a bladder problem. I just think he to lazy to get his fat ass up and go outside," Paige rambled stepping over his mess.

"Well anyways this is my pissy smelling room thanks to Puddles, make yourself at home, or whatever. I have to go clean up this mess before this smell sets in," Paige wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Uh ok," Jazmine looked around awkwardly for a place to sit and finally decided on her queen-sized bed.

Just as she suspected her room was just a glamorous as her car and house. If you could picture a top models room mixed with a teenage girl's room, Paige's would be it. One wall had nothing but stuffed animals, another had the biggest vanity set she'd ever seen. It literally took up the whole wall, with tubes of makeup, mascara, eyeliner anything you can think of that alters your face was probably sitting atop it. Plus she was really in love with the color red. Since her _whole _room featured it. Her shag carpet was deep velvet and her curtains were only a shade lighter. Her dressers were a swiss color so the room wouldn't have so much of the same color that it made it look ugly. But even if those were red it probably still would've looked good. With all that Jazmine had to take in, she was really wondering who her parents were. Whoever they were they must've been filthy stinkin rich to do all of this.

Jazmine's eyes wondered around the room slowly until her hand bumped into something on her bed. A notebook so it seemed. But it was wide open and something had already been written on it…

Jazmine bit her lip. Curiosity was getting the best of her. Should she read it or wait till she got back to ask her? Now she wasn't the type to just up and go through somebody's personal stuff, but it _was_ just laying there wide open right in front of her. And if Paige really thought it was personal she wouldn't have just left it out there like that in the first place. Plus she did owe her for talking her into getting a makeover she never really wanted. So with all that in mind Jazmine decided to go ahead and read it. It couldn't hurt much could it?

_An ailment with a name_

_A disease if you will_

_And I know who's to blame_

_I know all this, yet keep still_

_Torn between two worlds, neither the same_

_I wish it were easy to stop playing these games_

_The victim that I claim to be_

_Something others will never see_

_You couldn't walk a mile in my shoes_

_Don't wanna go through what I been through_

_If had my choice I'd be one not the other_

_Would get to know my father, and not front with my mother…_

"What are you reading?" Paige asked from her doorway.

Jazmine jumped and quickly slammed it shut. "Nothing I swear!" she held her hands up in defense.

"It's ok Jazzy I know you were reading it," she chuckled.

"And you're ok with this?" Jazmine asked in disbelief. She was still waiting for her to go off, but to her surprise it never happened.

Paige walked all the way into her room while dragging along the shampooer and a bottle of pine sol in her hand.

"I write poetry," she said simply as she knelt down to pour the pine sol in a container. "I sorta just started, but it's very therapeutic so I think I'm gonna keep doing it," she shrugged.

Jazmine's eyes brightened. "Me too," she said quickly "about 2 years ago my mom and dad were really close to splitting up, and I was pretty much caught in the middle of it. So my boyfriend suggested I get my feelings out on paper instead of locking myself in my room and crying my eyes out. And it turns out I was pretty good at it too," she explained.

"Hmm, he sounds nice. I wish my old boyfriend was like that. Who is this guy anyways?" she asked looking behind her shoulder to smirk at Jazmine. Jazmine blushed and played with a strand of her hair as she smiled slightly. She didn't know why but anytime she had to talk about Huey to anyone who didn't know him she got all goofy and nervous. She was truly smitten.

"Well his names Huey, but I'm not sure you know him…"

"Wait, is he the kid with the afro?"

"Yup," Jazmine giggled.

"Really? He's cute," Paige nodded her head in approvment. The tense atmosphere in the room finally deflated and became more relatable. And for the first time since she'd met her Jazmine actually felt relaxed being in the same room with Paige. When she wasn't acting like bitchzilla about not getting what she wanted she was actually ok. Well for the time being that is.

In the hour or so they spent talking about boys, poetry and Brittney Spears being a bad mother, Paige had finally gotten around to cleaning up Puddles' mess, and getting them to the mall.

(Woodcrest mall)

"Ok I decided we should get you a whole new wardrobe, first starting with the shoes, then after that we work with make-up," Paige explained as she tugged Jazmine by her arm into a very prestigious very crowded looking shoe store.

"Damnit, it's the sale of a lifetime! I wish I woulda left before the crowd came, now I'm gonna have to fight just to get _something_!" she exclaimed.

Jazmine tried to squeeze her way politely through the people, while Paige bulldozed her way through pushing anyone who was in her way. Finally making it to a small corner in the back so they could talk Paige pulled her in close.

"Ok so here's the plan I take this side and you take the other and after 20 minutes we meet back here got it?" Paige whispered to her as if she was going over a game plan and if she didn't follow through it'd be her ass.

"Got it," Jazmine nodded. They both went about their way, Jazmine picking up anything she could find with a pair and Paige…well she was just picking up anything.

While doing her scouting Paige ran across the perfect stilettos. They were just sitting there looking brand new, all sparkly and untouched. And the best thing about it was they were all hers. Or so she thought. Paige broke her gaze off of the flawless looking shoes only to be met with another gaze across the room from a heavy set black woman with bad weave looking directly at her. Paige narrowed her eyes dangerously and took one last look at the shoe and then the woman before she took off after the shoe.

"IT'S MINE BITCH!!" she screamed while she dove to grab it. Weavey Wonder did the same only she grabbed the exact same shoe.

"Let it go!" Paige hissed through gritted teeth as she tried to pry it from the lady's hand.

"Hell no! I saw it first!" Weavey Wonder shouted tugging it back towards her way.

"Oh please! The only thing your fat ass was looking at was that 5 piece chicken special across the way at Chicken Express!" Paige spat.

"Oh no you didn't!" SMACK! Weavey Wonder had just slapped Paige square across the face, leaving a nasty red print.

"Oh it's on now!" Paige picked up the other stiletto and used its heel to beat Weavey Wonder upside the head with it. Only to be pulled back by Jazmine who came out of nowhere trying to pull her off the woman she tried to beat with a stiletto.

"AAHHHHHH! Jazzy what are you doing!" Paige belted at her.

"URRGGH….AGGHH…Keeping you from getting arrested, and sat on! That's what!" she shouted while dragging a flailing Paige out of the store. She sat her down on nearby bench and watched as Paige seethed.

"Jazmine I can't believe you pulled me off that lady! I was so close to getting those shoes!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Paige, fighting over some heels is not worth getting arrested," Jazmine said slowly.

Paige looked at her as if she stabbed her in the heart.

"Haven't I taught you anything?!" Paige exclaimed.

Jazmine just looked at her with a pitiful look on her face. "No,"

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well then I guess that changes everything then huh?"

"Yeah it kinda does," Jazmine agreed.

Paige sighed and rose to her feet.

"Ok maybe we should just forget this place right now and go find some clothes instead," Jazmine suggested.

"Fine, but you should be forewarned if you thought I was crazy with the shoes, ho boy you ain't seen nothing yet," Paige smirked leading the way to the ladies department.

Jazmine really hoped she was playing. She really did.

* * *

Yeah so Jazzy's getting a makeover...like ya'll didn't see that coming p And yes the poem sucks I know, no need to tell me. Believe me I shall be going back over all of this :) Oh and the song Paige was singing is called Portrait of Love by Cheri Dennis. Anyways until next time peeps 


	4. Girly lessons 101

What?! It's chapter 4 already?! I can't believe it. It's kinda rushed but i really wanted to get through this one and on to the drama. I know I know i've been saying that for about 2 or 3 chapters now but believe me it's coming, anyways on with the chapter :)

* * *

Jazmine breathed out a silent sigh of relief when they had made it to a boutique like store and saw that there was not nearly as much people in there unlike the shoe store. 

"Now I know you probably never been in here before, but Jazzy, they have the best clothes," Paige squealed.

"Yea and the highest prices," Jazmine muttered. Paige was right, she hadn't _actually_ been in the store. But she had seen the cute clothes they had on the display and decided to check it out. Then she saw the price tag and changed her mind. One blouse was her whole allowance! And that was already a pretty good chunk considering what other kids got.

"And that's why i have my mom's credit card, now come on," she urged her inside.

"Just curious, but what happened to _**your**_ credit card?" Jazmine asked timidly.

Paige turned around sharply and smirked. "I ran the bill up, and I got it taken away," she shrugged and turned her attention back to the store clerk.

"Ohhh Raphael!" Paige cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Honey child what is your problem hollerin like that? Well, well, what do we have here?" A slender looking bald black man with a furry pink boa around his neck and matching heels looked Jazmine up and down questioningly.

"This is Jazmine I'm giving her a makeover and I need your help picking out clothes," Paige explained.

"Now child how do you know that I wasn't already busy doing something important," Raphael snapped rolling his neck a little.

"Because Raphael you're never doing anything but snapping your fingers and gossiping with customers!" Paige shot back.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

They stayed glaring at each other for a good 30 seconds and Jazmine was sure one of them was gonna slap the other, but instead they both busted out laughing leaving Jazmine feeling utterly confused.

"Oooo hhhaaaaah, guuurrlll you know I could never stay mad at you!" Raphael laughed while wiping a tear from his eye. "You are my best customer by the way.

"Uh-huh that's what I thought, now are you gonna help me or not?"

Raphael took a good long look at Jazmine and planted a manicured hand on his hip and the other on his chin. It's gonna take some work, but once I'm done with her girl you're gonna be lookin like a movie star!" he exclaimed giving a snap at the end to accent it.

"Now let's get to work!" He clapped.

Him and Paige set off all around the store grabbing and snatching to tight shirts and miniskirts off the racks and walls and throwing them to Jazmine to try them on.

"But this isn't even my size!" Jazmine yelled to them flustered.

"Gurl you betta suck it in!" Raphael shouted to her.

After about 2 hours of trying stuff on and taking stuff off and getting yelled at to put something else on, Jazmine was pooped and just ended up laying there half conscious in a pile of her own sweat, designer jeans and belts in the dressing room she occupied. She had never shopped this hard in her life! They should've made clothes browsing an extreme sport!

"Paige, I think we're done here," Raphael panted leaning over the semi conscious Jazmine. Paige turned around and took a look at what she had on. "I think you're right," she nodded. Jazmine just laid there listening. Actually the whole outfit she had on was an accident. It was just a shirt and skirt she was to tired to take off when she was trying on clothes, and when they threw her another shirt to try on she just put it on over it. It was nothing fashionable (well at least not to her) it was just herself being lazy and finally paying off.

"Oh dear what have we done to this poor girl? She's just about passed out on this floor, Paige go get me a cup of water," Raphael ordered. He helped Jazmine up on her feet but she was still wasn't all there yet.

"I'm back with the water. You want me to splash it on her?

"Only if she's not up."

"No that's ok.." Jazmine mumbled but it was to late.

SPLASH!!

"I'm up," Jazmine finished, she squinted as she wiped the cold substance from her face.

"Oh, sorry just wanted to make sure you were up," Paige shrugged.

"Riigghht, sure you did, umm let's get you guys all ringed up shall we?" Raphael let go of Jazmine and headed scooped up the heap of clothes and took them to the counter to ring them up.

As Jazmine slowly but surely started to take off her clothes and put her original ones on she couldn't help but get the feeling this was all a big mistake she was making. Jazmine glanced at herself in the mirror and turned around some to get a better look, somehow managing a smile. She never really got the chance to see how they actually looked on her and she had to admit, they looked pretty damn good. She had never felt so good about herself, so how did she figure this was all a mistake? By the time she had the last article of clothing on she had took one last look at the mirror then gathering up her clothes she left the dressing room, leaving her bad vibes along with her dignity there.

(9:00 p.m Paige's mansion a.k.a house)

"Ok just one more swipe and I think we're done," Paige sat her eye shadow brush down and sighed.

"Well how do I look?" Jazmine asked frantically. Paige unfolded her legs and ran to get her mirror then came back and handed it to her.

"See for yourself," she grinned.

Jazmine peered in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. Just like when she first got her hair done only better. Her makeup was a blend between purple and lavender and it went well with her skin tone along with her out fit.

"Speechless? Yes I know, you don't have to tell me how great I am," Paige boasted. Now time to learn how to walk in heels!" she squealed pulling Jazmine from off her bed.

Lucky for her they both wore the same size so Paige decided she wasn't gonna go back to that store and fight weavy wonder again for some shoes, and decided to just give Jazmine some of her pairs instead.

"Just pretend like your walking on your tippy toes all day," Paige demonstrated by strutting around her room. Jazmine shrugged. She wasn't the best heel walker but it looked easy enough. She put a pair of Paige's shoes and took a few steps. _Hey this isn't so hard _she thought to herself then BLAM! Apparently she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over Paige's tv cord falling right on her freshly made up face.

"Tsk, tsk Jazzy you've got to do better then that," Paige crossed her arms and shook her head at Jazmine. "Here try these, they're smaller heels, I probably should've started you out with these instead of those 5in. ones," Paige took off her shoes and handed them over to Jazmine to walk in.

Jazmine tried it again and actually did a lot better, no tripping over cords or anything.

"Hmmm not bad, not bad," Paige nodded approvingly. But one thing to remember when walking in heels: always hold up your head, kinda like your stuck up or something," she advised. "Which leads me to the last and most important thing on our agenda,"

"What's that," Jazmine asked.

"Your attitude," she stated simply.

"My attitude? What's wrong with my attitude?" Jazmine squeaked.

"That's just it! There's nothing wrong! And that's the problem!" Paige exclaimed.

"So your telling me I need to have an attitude problem?" Jazmine said slowly.

"Exactly! Nobody's gonna think your fierce just because you dress like it. You gotta start acting like it too!"

"But what if I can't pull it off?" Jazmine whimpered silently. "I like everybody to much to be mean to them for no reason,"

"Jazzy dear, what did I tell before we started this whole thing?" Paige asked.

"Ummm.."

"It was a rhetorical question hun," Paige cut her off.

"Oh,"

"Now as I was saying, I said that this was not gonna be one of those mediocre makeovers, but the real thing. And when I mean the real thing I meant the outside and in." Paige stressed.

This was almost too much for Jazmine to take. She didn't think Paige would take it this far. It was like girly lessons 101 gone to the extreme. How was she gonna pull off being a bitch to everyone she came in contact with? It wasn't her and quite frankly the whole thing wasn't fun anymore. As if it was ever fun to begin with.

"Jazmine just hear me out. You've came so far in these past 5 hours, and to just throw it all away like that…man, and you really had potential too," Paige sniffed.

Jazmine's green orbs looked at her sympathetically. Paige seriously looked like she was about to cry. Then again she was a good actor…

"Well I guess I could _try_," Jazmine said uneasily_. One lesson on how to be a b or fierce as in what Paige calls it, couldn't hurt could it? Besides maybe this one lesson could give me the push I need._ Jazmine thought.

"Atta girl. Now first thing you need to know. When someone says or does something rude to you, you do the same thing back. And you don't just sit there and take it."

"Isn't that kind of petty,"

"Not if you're trying to pull off being fierce. Now quit interrupting and let me finish. Ok as I was saying, you need to retaliate. I bet you're thinking to yourself well what if I'm not mad. Well here's a tip. You go and you make yourself mad. How do you do that you say? Well just think of a past event that really pissed you off, and then you just direct all that anger to whoever wronged you," Paige finished crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She was precise, clear, and to the point.

"Wow, I never knew it took all that," Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well for a weakingly like yourself it probably will," Paige responded. She opened her eyes and glared at her.

"Uggghhh Jazmine! I just tested you and you did nothing! Didn't you just hear anything I said!?"

"Sorry, I 'm still new to this," she apologized.

"Uggghhh! Don't say sorry! Snap back! Get mad! Get angry!" Paige flared.

"Uhh.." Just at that moment Jazmine's cellphone went off. _Yes saved by the phone_ she thought. She dug in her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hmm you actually pick up this time. Just to let you know, I've been over here calling and waiting over an hour for you so we could go see this movie _you_ wanted to see oh so badly and you don't even show up," was none other then the slightly irritated voice of Huey Freeman.

"Ohhh crap!" Jazmine smacked her forehead. "I am sooo sorry, I completely forgot!" Due to all this makeover mumbo jumbo she had forgot all about the movie she had been nagging him to go take her to see since they had been showing the previews. It just so happened to be The Eye that Jazmine thought was a really good movie to get a little closer to Huey with. Especially on the scary parts.

"If you still plan on me taking you, you got 10 minutes. The theaters don't stay open forever you know."

"Yeah I know I'm still coming. I just got sidetracked, just don't go anywhere ok?"

"Yeah well in 10 minutes you won't have to worry about me going anywhere because it'll be to late," he explained.

"Alright bye!" Jazmine hung up her phone and grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Sorry Paige but I gotta go. I forgot I made plans with my boyfriend to go somewhere at the last minute, and now all I got is 10 minutes to get to his house or else it'll be to late," Jazmine explained going to her front door.

"Oh I see how it is. Well you just make sure to bring yo ass back tomorrow so we can work on this thing some more. I would take you to his house but my feet hurt, so smooches," Paige gave her 2 air kisses on either side of her cheek and opened the door to let her out.

"Run! Run like the wind!" Paige yelled after her.

Jazmine ran as fast as she could with her heels on which in fact wasn't very fast. So she decided to go with plan B and just run without them. It wasn't the best or most sanitary thing to do, but if she wanted to make it to his house in 10 minutes flat this was gonna have to do. She silently thanked whoever it was that made Paige's and Huey's house just a few blocks from each other. She made it there in 6 minutes with 5 minutes to spare. Instead of calling her a fake ass Mariah Carey they should've called her track star.

She finally made it to his doorstep and stopped short to catch her breath while putting her shoes back on. She had forgotten all about how she looked as she rang his doorbell until she was abruptly reminded by Huey's younger look alike when he opened the door.

"Hey Grandad there's some hoe at the door! I think it's for you!" he hollered up the stairs.

"Riley! It's me! Is your brother here?"

"What?! You're here for Huey!" Riley asked astonished.

"Yo Grandad never mind! Hey Huey there's some hoe at the door for you!" he hollered again. Man Jazmine ain't gonna be to happy if she find this out," he snickered.

"**I AM JAZMINE!" **she exclaimed politely pushing him out the way and letting herself in.

"Daaammmnn! You gotta be kidding me! Looking like that, and you still with a loser like Huey..OW!" Riley rubbed the fresh bruise forming on his arm from where his brother hit him.

"Hey, you ready?" Jazmine asked quietly. She still wasn't sure to how Huey was gonna react to all of these appearance changes happening to her all at once.

"Yea just let me get my….keys.." he trailed off. He was to preoccupied looking at her. He definitely wasn't expecting such a big change as this. Her jeans and blouse with the little cleavage showing hugged her in all the right places and only accentuated her beauty more. Huey was suddenly starting to feel hot.

"Uhh Huey are you feeling ok?" Jazmine asked worriedly. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting from him.

"Huh?" He shook his head a bit," "Uhhh yea I'm fine let's go," he claimed. He grabbed his keys off the table and led them outside.

"So since when do you start getting all dressed up just to go to the movies," he inquired shooting up an eyebrow.

"Uhh no reason, I thought I'd just change it up, that's all," she said while sliding into the passenger seat of his car.

Huey gave her a side-glance while he got in the driver seat. "Well don't change it up too much. There is a such thing as over doing it," he replied. He wasn't about to let her know his body's reaction to her new 'look'.

"Hehe yea, you're right," she chuckled a bit nervously. Which only seemed to peek his suspicion even more.

"What are you so nervous for?" he asked flat out.

"I don't know, I guess I was thinking I'd get a different reaction from you instead of you just saying don't over do it," Jazmine said in a hushed tone.

Huey just gave her a funny look.

"I mean normally you have more then just that to say. I mean is it so bad to the point where you just don't say much anymore" she started getting all panicky.

"No, that's all I really had to say about that," he shrugged.

"Oh," she officially felt stupid. _Why do I always embarrass myself in front of him? Stupid, stupid, stupid_! She thought to herself. _Oh well he took it better then I thought and that's all that really matters._ Jazmine finally let herself relax and her mind wander on the ride to the movie theater. Mostly on how she was gonna cling to Huey on the scary parts and other things like that. Not once did she consider even using her newfound bitch powers on anybody, and that's how she wanted to keep it, until tomorrow that is when her girly 101 lessons continued.

* * *

Whoo can't believe I wrote all this in just a few hours. And if you're wondering why Huey reacted like that. Well he's a guy too, and I'm pretty sure he has feelings like that every once in awhile, especially since he's a teenager with outta whack hormones, lol. But no worries it **_will_** get ugly soon unfourtunatley. R&R thanks! 


	5. How to be Fierce

_Like Omigod it's chapter 5!!! Lol just kidding, I don't talk like that for real (Thank God). Oh and I'd like to give a big thank you to Sweet-As-Spice cause she asked if she could write the movie scene (which by the wayI think she did a fab-u-loso job at it) since I was to lazy to, so I said go head. So thanks for that Missy. Now on to the story._

* * *

Huey glowered as they walked through the theatre towards the place their movie was showing. Jazmine was ahead, holding him by his hand, leading him through the small crowd of people. She didn't even notice the stares boring into her. Huey noticed and he didn't like it one bit. 

"Wooo-eee! Check her out,"

"She aint wit' at dude is she?"

"Bet dem jeans look pretty sweet on my carpet hehehe,"

Jazmine either ignored them or honestly didn't hear. Huey shot death glares at them all, hardly able to contain his annoyance. He stepped forward quickly so he was walking side by side with her. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her along. The faster they made it to their movie, the better.

Jazmine blushed and grabbed onto the hand that was draped over her left shoulder and leaned into his body. Maybe this make over was a great idea.

Huey was bottling up all his annoyances inside. He was sick to his stomach.

"Want some popcorn?" She asked casually.

"No," He blurted out, "I wanna make sure we see the previews,"

"But... you hate the previews," She pointed out innocently.

"But you love them," He stated factly. Jazmine obviously misinterpreted and blushed feverishly. Unable to contain her joy she wrapped both her arms around his torso and let herself be nearly shoved into the theatre.

Once seated, she remained snuggled up to her precious Huey who was still shooting dark looks at the man young males...and even really old ones in the theatre. This was awful. He never had to feel jealous before... and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

A slight reassurance came when he would notice some big nosed yahoo ooggling his girlfriend, only to have his dreams deflated when Jazmine would snuggle herself deeper into Huey. A smug grin played on the young revolutionary's lips... a small one.

The movie was... okay in Huey's opinion. The only thing that made it worth staying, was the fact Jazmine would jolt into his grip even more. He felt a bit guilty though... he never acted this way when she would do this with her normal look. Was he so shallow? Bad time to find this out...

OOoOOooOOOooOOOOoOOOoOOOoOO

Huey casually washed his hands and was busy shaking them dry when a very annoying looking black male slapped him on the back.

"Shoot man! That yo woman in dere?"

Huey ignored him and reached for the paper towels.

"She be like SO fine! Man... I wouldn't mind ya know," He continued after, on and on and on and on and...

Huey managed to get his hands dried up, trying to drown out the ignorant droan. Finding that it wasn't happening, seeing as the idiot hadn't shut up and just continued on and on about how he wanted to "bury" Huey's girlfriend. Huey couldn't take it anymore. The jack ass just kept going on and on and on and on and on and...

It was enough to drive any guy with stress issues...

insane.

ooOOoOOOOooOOOoooOOO

Jazmine trotted out of the theatre when the movie ended only to find Huey walking out of the men's room, giving his knuckles a good crack.

"Huey?" she breathed, "Where'd you go? You missed the ending,"

"Hm?" He hardly noticed her, "Oh... I had to run to the bathroom really fast,"

"You were gone for awhile," She pointed out, "Everything okay?"

"It's Fine," he bit out, taking her under his arm again and ushering her towards the entrance. She shrugged it off and let him carry her away, not even noticing the beat up young gent crawling out of the restroom after them with cuts and bruises and welts caused by something like... a paper towel dispenser torn from a bathroom wall or something.

_**(Saturday 3:00 p.m Paige's mansion A.K.A house)**_

"I would ask you how your little date went last night but I don't have time for that. We need to get down to business," Paige stood up from her red beanbag she was lounging on and grabbed something shiny off of her desk.

"Huh? Oh yea lot's of work," Jazmine nodded dreamily. To be honest she wasn't even listening to her comments anyways. She was to busy thinking about last night. Other then Huey's strange behavior she really enjoyed herself.

Jazmine just stayed lost in her thoughts and ignored Paige's jibber jabber until an empty bottle of Vita water hit her square in her forehead making her fall off the bed.

"Uggghhh! Paige!" Jazmine yelped while she rubbed her sore spot and climbed back on the bed.

"And now that I have your full attention"…**WHAM!! **Paige pulled a chalkboard out of nowhere and slapped a silver pointer against some words on it.

"How to be Fierce?" Jazmine read the dusty pink words on her chalkboard slowly.

"Yup, I told you this wasn't a joke," Paige lowered her voice in seriousness while she leaned in her face "When I'm done with you, you'll have all the respect you could ever **_DREAM_ **of, and all just by giving one little look to someone," her voice sounded eerie, so believable, so _evil_. It was scary. Jazmine could've sworn she heard thunder rolling and lightning strike.

"Are you sure you're not gonna charge me for all of this?" Jazmine asked skeptically. She really couldn't understand why this girl was doing all this for her. Especially when she didn't even ask for it.

Paige leaned back and smirked. "Yea it's free," She looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I like you, besides I guess I see myself in you."

Jazmine smiled a bit. Paige actually sounded sincere for once. How she reminded Paige of herself, Jazmine did not know, nor was she gonna ask her. She seemed like she was in a good mood today (despite the fact she threw a bottle at her head earlier) so she decided she wanted to keep it that way and not ruin it.

"Now if there's not anymore questions." **WHAM!! **She smacked her pointer against No. 1 on her list.** "**Rule No. 1, _never, ever ever, EVER EVER_ take no for an answer," Paige made sure to look directly at her when she stressed ever.

"Uhh you might wanna right this down," Paige ran over to her desk and gave her a pad and pencil and watched while Jazmine hurriedly scribbled down everything she had just said.

"Now I understand for a noob like yourself persuading people into saying yes can be very difficult," Paige paced in a steady motion with her eyes closed. "So I'll just make this short and sweet." She stopped short in front of her and pointed her pointer in her face. "You plant your little prada filled feet or whatever type of designer shoes you got on, in the ground and you act as stubborn as possible until they give in! Is that understood Dubois!" Paige barked at her.

"Y-yyyes," Jazmine stuttered.

"Good" she grinned. "Ah yes, people are gonna be mean, well you gotta be meaner! It's gonna be tough, well you gotta be tougher! It's as simple as that." Paige closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's a dog eat dog world out there Jazmine, and if you're not ready you could find yourself bowing down to the very person you didn't want to. And we don't want that to happen now do we?" Paige asked.

Jazmine just shook her head no.

"Good, there's lot's of time to practice that, so moving on, **WHAM!! **Rule No.2; never give the impression that you're soft. That's how people think they can run all over you. You think these people are your friends, Psshh think again, they're just playing you. Trust no one," Paige explained.

Jazmine was gonna ask her how could she trust her but then she noticed her eyes as she talked. For a brief second her hazel irises held a hidden sadness in them but were quickly covered up with raw hostility. Jazmine turned back to her paper she was writing on, for fear she would catch her looking at her. The look she gave made her cringe. It was like looking hate square in the eyes and if you stared to long she'd steal your soul from you. Jazmine knew that couldn't happen but damn it sure felt like it to her.

For the rest of her time there Jazmine was a sponge. Soaking up all the info she could get. If she was gonna pull this off she needed to do it right. After about 6 hrs of rules, lectures, and just plain rudeness, Jazmine's head was swimming with all sorts of ways to be a bitch, I mean fierce. It was ludicrous, but at the same time empowering. And as she walked home to let all her thoughts soak in, she remembered what Paige told her before she left.

"Remember you're a rock, a boulder, the rest of these people are just pebbles. Now you go home and sleep on it and let it all soak in alright?" Oh and it was gonna soak in, it was all in just a matter of time.

**(3 months later)**

Jazmine sat at her mirror flipping her nap free hair daintily over her shoulders, and putting the last touches of make-up on her face. By this day and age she was a pro at the hot iron. She smacked her lips together and smirked at her reflection in the mirror, taking one last look at what she had on, a dark purple top with gold letters that said 'Touch me tease me' with a half jacket covering it with a short jean skirt and matching stilettos. Gorgeous. She thought to herself as she got up and grabbed her purse and headed down stairs.

Jazmine was almost gone and out of the door until her father stopped her.

"Excuse me young lady, but just where do you think you're going dressed like that!" Tom shouted.

"To school daddy," Jazmine sighed. She turned a way from him and grabbed a muffin but decided against it thinking it would smear her lipgloss.

"Jazmine we're not about to go through this again. I mean you can't go to school looking like….like.." Tom couldn't seem to find the words. Oh sure he and Sarah had noticed Jazmine's sudden change but in an attempt to avoid any sudden confrontations they were waiting to discuss it with her at the right time. To bad there never was a right time.

"Like what?" Jazmine asked whipping around to face her father. She knew what she looked like. She just wanted to see if he dad the balls to say it. She bet 3 out of 10 he didn't.

"Well, you like a tramp. A hussy, a hoochie, a girl who doesn't give a damn about herself!" Tom hollered all in one breath.

_Wow he said it_. She thought. _Well time for plan B._

"Omigod dadddddiiiieeeee!!!! I'm sooo sooorrrrriiieee!!!!! I'm such a disgrace to this familyyyyy!!! I shouldn't have been borrrnnnnn!" Jazmine flung herself onto him and sobbed loudly in his shoulder.

"Jazmine! Jazmine I didn't…

"You think I'm a horrible person don't you??!!! Omigod you don't love me anymore!!!! My daddy doesn't love me no moooorrrreee!!!! " Jazmine cried even harder.

"What!!?? Of course I still love you. Don't talk like that!" with his free arm Tom grabbed a tissue and gave it to her to blow her nose. And as if on cue, a car honked from outside.

"Who's that?"

"Paige, she always comes and gets me for school," Jazmine sniffed dabbing the tissue at her nose.

"Really?" Tom scratched his head confused. "But I thought Cindy always came and got you. What happened?"

Jazmine's mind wandered back about a month or so ago when she came to pick her up one morning.

_"Wuzzup Jazzy-girl! I see you're looking hotter then usual this morning. What's the special occasion?" Cindy chirped while she got in. Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows a bit. She knew Cindy was just messing around, but with her newfound attitude problem she wasn't having any of it._

_"The sky, that's Wuzzup," she replied curtly mimicking her speech._

_"Oooo, sounds like someone didn't get none last night. What's the matter? Huey holding out on you?" Cindy joked. Jazmine took the sunglasses previously on her face off. This was about to get ugly._

_"At least I got a man. You still out there chasing after a superstar who doesn't even want you! Matter of fact doesn't even know your stupid name!" Jazmine frostily replied. All of the sudden she didn't like Cindy. She was always trying to act black, even though she was a white as snow._

_"Excuse me!? Me chasing after somebody?! Please! Weren't **you** the one who came to me crying everyday saying how much you wished Huey liked you! Psshhh don't get it twisted sistah!" Cindy yelled._

_"Whatever, and don't call me sistah! You aren't black so quit acting like it! It makes you look stupid!" Jazmine hollered back._

_For a moment Cindy looked hurt. Sure she wasn't perfect and maybe a bit crazy at times but she didn't think she deserved this._

_"You know what Jazmine, don't talk to me anymore. And while you're at it you can get out and walk the rest of the way to school cause you can forget about me taking you," Cindy said quietly. Jazmine looked at her then smirked. She got out the car carefully and slammed the door about to walk away until she about faced._

_"Oh and just to let you know, I would walk the rest of the way, but we're already here. Oops. Sucks for you," Jazmine said sarcastically. "Thanks for the lift biotch!" and that was the last time she talked to Cindy_.

Jazmine shook her head a bit to forget about the memory. "It just wasn't working out I guess," Jazmine stated simply to her father.

"Well I gotta go dad, bye!" Jazmine once again grabbed her purse and this time made it out the door.

"Wait Jazmine…" Tom started. **Slam! **She was already gone.

Paige pulled her sunglasses down as she watched Jazmine slide in the car.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"My dad tried to tell me to go change," Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that again. So what cha do?"

"I gave him the 'You don't love me anymore' act. He's so gullible, he'll fall for anything," Jazmine smirked.

"Man, I wish he was my dad. My parents are never that easy," Paige shook her head.

"Yea, but then he tried to ask me what happened to Cindy," Jazmine lowered her voice a bit.

"Who? Isn't she that crazy white girl who acts black? Didn't you get rid of her?" Paige scrunched her nose up as if she just got a whiff of a bad smell.

"Yea, he was wondering why she didn't give me a ride to school anymore. And I told him it wasn't working out," Jazmine shrugged.

"Ohhh. Well she was bound to get in the way sooner or later. I mean, come on! The girl glorifies acting ghetto and gangsta for Christ sake! How stupid is that. Acting black. Please. If only she knew. She should enjoy being white. She can get away with any damn thing she wants. Unlike black people. Whooo thank God I'm not black. I mean there's so much they could put my ass away for," Paige chuckled to herself a bit. Jazmine just stayed silent.

_How could she say something like that?_ Jazmine thought. _Especially when she's about 2 shades away from looking black herself._

The rest of the ride to school Jazmine and Paige sat in silence. Paige thinking about what she was gonna wear tomorrow, and Jazmine trying to push her long forgotten guilty feelings away.

* * *

_Ehhh like omigod what did i do to poor Jazzy?! (ok ok i'm officially done talking like a valley girl lol) but yea hope you don't hate me too much for this, but yay, it's finally getting down to the nitty-gritty!!! These next few chapters are what I've been waiting to write since before I even started this story, so hopefully they live up to the hype i'm giving them :D As always thanks for the R&R they are very much appreciated. So until next time._


	6. Love Hurts

_Whooo ok first off thanks again for all the reviews. I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it hadn't been for you guys. And now time, for some more drama p Oh and if some of you guys didn't hate me last chapter, you really might hate me now._

**(English 5****th**** per.)**

Jazmine sat on the edge of her cold seat, gnawing at her pencil like a beaver and tapping her heels rather loudly. _What rhymes with orange? Oh yea that's right, nothing! _She mentally screamed at herself. She snatched the teeth mark indented pencil out of her mouth and drug the eraser through what she had written so far.

Something wasn't right. Normally when she wrote poems it just came to her. But recently everything just came out a flop, and nothing good enough to use. Jazmine glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. _5 minutes till class is over and I've got nothing! Uggghhh what's wrong with me!! _

After about 5 minutes of racking her brains and still coming out with nothing Jazmine had to admit defeat.

**Brinnnggg!!!**

_DAMNIT!!_

Chairs scooted and shuffled while everybody gathered their stuff to leave and hurry to lunch, leaving poor Jazmine to just sit there lonely. Staring at her half written paper with pencil smudges from erasing so much on it, she stood up grudgingly and walked over to the front of the class as her heels made a click clack sound. Her teacher, Mrs. Jenkins looked up questioningly at her through her spectacles as Jazmine handed her the messy paper.

Mrs. Jenkins was an elderly black woman with salt and pepper hair that she mostly wore in a bun. She taught theatre arts for half of her career but eventually strayed back to her first love, english/creative writing. A smile wasn't permanently planted on her face like other fake teachers but it didn't mean she wasn't nice. In fact she was probably one of the nicest teachers in the bunch, but she was no pushover and she let all her students know that. And for that Jazmine respected her greatly.

Mrs. Jenkins glanced at her paper and shook her head. "Ms. Dubois would you mind telling me what's going on here?" She took her glasses off and let them dangle around her neck. "For the past few weeks your work has been mediocre compared to your later pieces, is there something going on I need to know about?" she asked genuinely.

"No I'm just a little stressed is all. You know with tests and everything," Jazmine lied.

Mrs. Jenkins raised an eyebrow up. "Well learn to relax child. Take the test don't let it take you," she replied. Her voice held a hint of humor in it, easing Jazmine's nerves a bit.

Mrs. Jenkins put back on her glasses and scanned over her half written page, and handed it back to her.

"Jazmine, you and me both know this isn't finished. If you plan on using this in the spoken word contest next Saturday I suggest you go back over everything and reorganize your thoughts. The idea is there. I see it as clear as day. But your words, they lack feeling child. Give me emotion, I need to feel emotion," she stressed.

"I know Mrs. Jenkins, I'll go over it," Jazmine nodded. She turned to leave until Mrs. Jenkins spoke up again.

"Jazmine, you're a very talented person, don't waste your time on people with negative vibes. All they do is bring you down to their level, and sweetie, it's not worth it," she made sure to look her straight in the eyes when she told her this. Obviously she had noticed Jazmine's change too. And not just in her writing either.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins. I promise I'll come back with something more evocative," Jazmine said sincerely.

"Please do child. I know it's in you," she nodded. And as she watched her go she hoped she had gotten the message in her words about negative people.

**(5:00 p.m hilltop)**

Huey sighed as he sat down with his daily read. Yet he couldn't focus on it much. Instead his mind was on a certain girl who happened to be sitting next to him filing her nails, and popping her gum rather loudly. Eventually having enough of her destroying his peace and quiet he spoke up.

"Could you please stop doing that? It's very annoying," Huey grumbled not looking up from his paper.

Jazmine looked up at him and frowned a little. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you," she replied nonchalantly continuing to file her nails (a habit she picked up from Paige) The thing was she didn't sound to sorry about it, nor did she care.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows a bit and went back to reading his paper, deciding against starting an argument with her. Jazmine on the other hand had something else in mind.

"Can we go? This grass is making butt itchy," she fussed.

"Well maybe if you had on a skirt long enough to cover up all of your ass maybe it wouldn't itch so much, would it?" Huey shot back.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you have a problem with the way I dress?" Jazmine stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm saying I got a problem with that, and a lot more," Huey finally put his paper down and stood up his self.

"Huh that's funny, cause I sure don't remember you complaining about it before," Jazmine smirked.

"That's because back then it didn't look bad. Now you look like a goddamn prostitute!" he yelled.

"And that's not even the half of it. These past few months I've really tried to hold my tongue. For your sake that is, thinking maybe you'd get your act together, but I can't do it anymore Jazmine. It's not me, I gotta speak my mind. You've lost you're damn mind! You went and let that girl turn you into a white stereotype!"

"I have not!" she snapped.

"Oh really? Then tell me why you straightened your hair? Bitched about not getting your way. Use like or so or totally at irrelevant times when speaking. Hell you even got Cindy to stop hanging around you!" he spat back.

"I so have not! I can't help it if I don't wanna stay a nappy freak the rest of my life unlike you!" she protested.

"See you just did it again!" he pointed out. "What next? You gonna stick your finger down your throat cause you think you're to fat!?" his tone stung like venom.

Jazmine was speechless. She didn't have anything to say. She couldn't say anything, even if she wanted to. His words cut her. She felt as if she had just got sliced and diced into little pieces by a machete. And to top it all off, her heart felt like it just got ripped out of her bosom. Her body burned. Inside and out. She had to ask herself. _Was all of that true what he just said? _She knew he wasn't gonna lie to her, but damn it didn't make it hurt less.

She silently turned away from him and let tear slide down her cheek. "If you don't wanna be with me I get it. I'm just sorry I wasted my time," she said quietly, walking down the hill.

"Yea me too," she heard him say in the distance.

She didn't stop to turn around to look at him, she just kept walking. If she turned to look back now she knew she wouldn't make it back to her house before bursting out and crying. So she walked, and when she made it home she made sure she was safely tucked in under covers before she cried herself to sleep.

**(Next day at lunch)**

Jazmine poked a little at her unwanted salad and then finally slid it away from her and laid her head down. Leaving it there to wither and turn brown.

It wasn't hard to tell from her bed raggle appearance what type of mood she was in. She didn't even bother getting dressed up. She just put on a tank top with some jeans and some slides, deciding to save the heels for another day when she wasn't so depressed out of her mind.

"Awww hun, you can't let him get to you like this, he's just a bastard who doesn't know anything," Paige told her casually.

"Oh really? Then why do I feel so bad?" She mumbled.

"I dunno, maybe because.." but she was interrupted by Riley striding over and occupying the empty seat in front of them.

"Because what?" Jazmine lifted her head to see why she stopped talking and saw Riley's face instead.

"Oh hey Riley," she said bleakly and put her head back down.

"What do you want?" Paige asked testily.

"Ey, I heard about how you and my bro broke up yesterday, and well if you ever want a real man holla at ya boy," he nodded.

"Excuse me?" Jazmine asked raising her head in shock.

"You heard me. Huey a lil gay ass nigga, and if you want a real man, you need to get wit Young Reezy," he reiterated.

"What!? She would never want ghetto trash like yourself," Paige chuckled.

"Bitch what the hell you just call me," Riley hollered standing up.

"_Ghetto trash._ Now shoo!" Paige snapped throwing a carrot from Jazmine's salad at him.

"Stupid ho!" Riley shouted, his eyebrow twitched while ranch dressing from the carrot slid down his face. He got ready to throw the whole salad at her face, until Mr. Weiner came over and dragged him away.

"Man get the fuck off me! I ain't even do nuthin, this bitch da one threw a carrot at my head!" he barked while he tried to pull his arm away.

"Yea, yea tell it to the principal," Mr. Weiner claimed pulling him away.

The rest of the week was a blur for Jazmine. Her and Huey had pretty much avoided each other and didn't dare make eye contact. Well at least when the other was looking. As if she didn't have enough problems already she still had yet to come up with anything for the spoken word contest and it was in the next week. She could always write about her failed relationship, but wasn't sure if anybody wanted to hear a sad love poem. Oh well, they were just gonna have to make do. Mrs. Jenkins would understand, hopefully.

By the time next Friday came around Jazmine was feeling well enough to wear heels again. She even thought about apologizing to Huey, but decided against it because she wasn't exactly sure yet how she was gonna approach him. He wasn't the easiest person to talk to, even when he wasn't mad. Jazmine decided not tell Paige anything about her plan since she had been acting meaner then usual for whatever reason. Either way she didn't need to know, her input would just throw her off, and she was pretty sure she was thrown off enough.

Jazmine stood at her locker putting her books away, about to go home for the day until a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Ahh!" she screeched. "Oh Huey, you scared me," she claimed resting her hand on her racing heart. He just stood there with a box in his hands and his usual irritated look on his face.

"Listen Huey can we talk," Jazmine started.

"Save it, I just came to give you your stuff back since I don't have any use for it anymore," He said casually handing her the box.

Jazmine gingerly took the box and felt her heart tear in two.

"Oh and I want my stuff back too," he told her walking off. Jazmine just stared after him until he was no longer in staring distance and turned back to the box he gave her. Inside held a tube of lipgloss, her jacket, some stuffed animals, and other things that once gave their relationship meaning. She shut her locker quietly and slid down to the floor letting herself cry a bit. She thanked God the hallways were empty and no one could see her like this. After about 5 minutes of sitting there and trying not to cry she made herself get up and walk home. Man did she choose the wrong day to wear heels.

The first thing she did when she got home was kick her shoes off and go to the kitchen and grab the biggest bag of Oreos she could find and raced up to her room and turned on I'm goin down, one of the saddest love songs she knew.

"Time on my hands, since you been away boy. I ain't got no plans, no, no, no, no, no," she sang in the vicinity of her room.

"And the sound of the rain, against my window pain, is slowly, slowly driving me insane. OOO boy I'm goin down! I'm goin down! I'm goin down! Cause you ain't around, baby! My whole worlds upside down," she wailed stuffing her face with cookies.

"Sleep don't come easy. Boooyyy please believe me. Since you've been gone, EVERYTHING'S been goin wrong. Why'd you have to say goodbye? Look what you done to me! I can't stop these tears from fallin from my eyes. Oh baby..I'm goin down! I'm goin down! I'm goin down cause you ain't around! Baby my whole world's upside doowwnn, ughhuhuuuhhuh!!" she didn't even make it to the actual crying part of the song before she started bawling herself.

After singing that song a million times and finishing off her bag of cookies she turned it on Another sad love song by Tony Braxton and got another bag of cookies, put on her pajamas and hid under her covers. This was pretty much how she planned to spend her weekend. Hiding under the covers singing sad love songs and bingeing on cookies. She had already decided she wasn't gonna go to the spoken word contest. Not after this happened, she didn't plan on leaving her room for a while.

_How pathetic am I_? She asked herself from under her covers. _How could i just let 5 yrs plus the two we actually went out slip from my hands like that? It's so not fair!!!!_ She felt like she was going through HWS. Huey withdrawl syndrome. Her body ached. It ached from crying so much. It ached from not being able to feel his touch. It ached because she couldn't get her feelings off her chest. It ached because she knew he was still mad at her and he had every right too. It ached because she knew did wrong and he wouldn't let her fix it. It ached because she ate to many damn cookies. Jazmine was about to start crying again until she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello," she answered drearily.

"Hey bitch. Wait Jazzy are you crying!? What happened?" Paige exclaimed from the other end.

"Hhh-he gave me back all my stuffff! He doesn't love me anymore!" She blubbered into the receiver. She reached a hand from under her covers and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and blew her nose. She didn't even care if Paige heard it.

"Jazmine, I can't believe you! Crying over this boy like that! You know what, I'm coming over!" Paige yelled at her.

"Please don't," Jazmine sniffed. She was to weak to actually argue with her about it. But even if she wasn't she probably wouldn't of had the chance to cause right after she said it Paige hung up.

**(10 minutes later)**

Jazmine remained sulking under her covers when she heard Paige stomp into her room.

"Jazmine I know you're under there!" Paige rested her hands under her hips.

"How did you get in?" Jazmine mumbled from under her covers.

"The front door, you left it unlocked. Now Jazmine if you ahhhhhhh! Is that an empty bag of Oreos on your floor?!" Paige shrieked.

"Yea so," Jazmine shrugged.

"Don't you know how bad they are for your pores!?" She screamed holding her face.

"Don't care," Jazmine replied stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"Jazmine I can't just let you mutilate yourself like this! Go get dressed I got just what you need," she grinned pulling the covers off of her.

"If you don't have Huey just forget it. Paaaiiiggee come on, stop it," Jazmine whined while Paige pulled her into a sitting position.

"No, I can't stand you looking like this and I didn't do it myself," Paige remarked.

"What?" Jazmine asked slightly shocked.

"It was a joke," she replied holding her hands up in defense.

Jazmine scowled a bit at her. "You're evil, you know that?" Jazmine said getting up.

"I know," she grinned, "Now go and get dressed," Paige told her exiting her room.

Jazmine grudgingly obeyed and slowly put on some jeans and just happened to find a top that said "Love hurts" and decided to put it on. Man that shirt ain't never lied.

* * *

_Hahahahaha!! I'm so evil R&R plz_


	7. Exposed

_Chapter 6, WAY more drama….

* * *

_

Streetlights flickered off of Jazmine's face as she stared blankly out of the passenger side of the window not particularly paying attention to anything in general. Her head swam with old memories of Huey and how all the little things he did once gave her petty life happiness. Man did she have it bad.

Not until they slowed down and came to a very packed street, and very loud music playing in the distance, did Jazmine question her whereabouts.

"Umm Paige where are we?" she asked surveying her surroundings.

"My friend from a while back said he was throwing a party today and that I should come. And well that's pretty much it," she shrugged.

"Uhhh let me specify it then. What town are we in exactly, because this looks nothing like Woodcrest," Jazmine frowned slightly at all the commotion going on outside.

"Oh we're just outside of Woodcrest. From where we live this is probably like a 45 min drive," Paige replied, to preoccupied to look directly at her. She was more focused on getting a parking space before the car across from her did. And much to her luck she did.

"Ha! In your face Bitch! Go take yo ass somewhere else!" Paige cackled as if the person in the other car could hear her.

Paige turned her car off and stepped out daintily, while Jazmine got out hesitantly. She was not trying to get ran over by a car. Jazmine looked around outside as Paige leaded the way to the front door of a 2 story house. By the looks of the place it was already pretty much trashed. Squashed up empty beer cans laid littered around the yard along with other various objects and a passed out person or 2. Jazmine just followed in hot pursuit as it seemed Paige didn't care too much and ended up stepping on one of the passed out people in the yard while Jazmine stepped around them.

Paige didn't even bother ringing the doorbell, it was no use. Over the loud music no one would of heard anyways. The minute Jazmine stepped in she was bombarded by humid air and music loud enough to bust your eardrums. She definitely did not want to be there.

Jazmine looked around a bit to see if there was anyone she knew there. But much to her dismay not a single soul was present. She started to make her way over to the wall where the rest of the wallflowers were, until a strong hand gripped her from behind causing her to turn around.

"So what's your name?" a pasty faced white boy smirked at her.

"Excuse me?!" Jazmine jerked her arm away.

"Get away from her Joey, she doesn't want you!" Paige barked from outta nowhere.

"Is that Paige?! Paige Druitt?! Heh long time no see, what made you come here. Thinking you gonna score with you know who?" he teased. Jazmine's ears perked up as she saw Paige's demeanor shrink a bit.

"Shut the fuck up Joey. Besides the only reason I came was to cheer my friend Jazmine up, freak!" she snapped crossing her arms.

"Don't hate the game Paige, hate the player," Joey held his hands up in defense.

"Will you get outta here you dumb shit?!"

"Ok, ok I'm going, but I'll be back," he said imitating the terminators voice.

"Come on," Paige replied through gritted teeth pulling Jazmine toward a vacant couch.

"What was all that about?" Jazmine asked while she plopped her down.

"Don't worry about. That was just ass face Joey. If you give him free food he'll go away," she claimed.

"Oh, that's nice, but who was he talking about I meant," Jazmine questioned.

Paige gave her a solemn look before she answered quietly "Nobody,"

Of course Jazmine knew right away it wasn't just "nobody" but she wasn't gonna ask her anymore. It didn't seem right, no matter how much she wanted to know. Besides she had other things to worry about, like how she was going to get Huey to talk to her again..

After a few moments of just sitting there with their thoughts and completely ignoring the loud music and the hot and drunk bodies surrounding them Paige finally stood up.

"Well if you wanna sit on the couch and be depressed all evening because you're man left you then fine. I'm going out there and having some fun so smooches," Paige gave her, her usual 2 air kisses when she was about to leave and headed off somewhere in the crowd, while Jazmine just waved her off leaving her by her lonesome.

Saying that she wanted to party with people she didn't even know, would be the biggest lie Jazmine had ever heard. She'd admit, yes she had been dressing a little racy these past few months, but that didn't mean she was promiscuous too. Paige on the other hand was a different story. Although she mostly kept her "relationships" a secret, Jazmine had a feeling this "nobody" person was one of her old flames she had just happened to spill while talking to her one day. And the only way she had seemed to figure out they were probably the same person was because the last time he was brought up she had got the same sad look on her face. Whatever the reason though, Jazmine knew she didn't just bring her to this party to cheer her up, but for her own selfish reasons. And once again Jazmine was not surprised. Not at all.

An hour had rolled by before Paige moseyed back over to her with a white cup in her hand.

"Hmmm still moping about your failed relationship huh?" Paige had squatted down next to her, and put a sympathetic look on her face.

Jazmine just gave her a pathetic look and said nothing.

"Awww poor baby, here this will make you feel," she handed Jazmine the cup full of the red substance and watched as she gingerly took it.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the strange stuff.

"Punch," Paige said simply.

Jazmine eyed it again, even sniffed it a bit. It didn't smell to strange but it definitely didn't smell like punch.

"This doesn't smell like any punch I've had before," Jazmine scrunched up her face in confusion at her.

"Just drink the damn stuff, will ya!" Paige snapped.

For a split second Jazmine felt like splashing the whole damn drink in her face, but caught herself before she did and decided to just glare at her while she drank a bit instead. For a moment it burned a little while it went down the depths of her throat but soon the feeling subsided. And that's when she realized she had her first real taste of alcohol.

"Uhh just so you know, you're gonna have to drink a little more then that to feel better," Paige whispered to her.

"I figured," Jazmine muttered darkly, frowning at the cup in her hands.

"Hey, at least drink the whole thing before you decide you don't want anymore. Because wasting a good drink like that could be bad for health," Paige smirked turning around to leave.

Jazmine wasn't quite sure if that was her subtle way of threatening her or not. It was hard to tell with that girl at times. But if she wanted to play games then Jazmine could play right back.

"So Paige, did you happen to meet up with "nobody" by chance?" Jazmine asked as innocently as possible.

That definitely struck a chord. Paige whipped around so quick it made the hairs on the back of Jazmine's neck stand up. But what surprised her even more was that she didn't look the slightest bit angry, except for the fact her eye twitched a bit.

Jazmine heard her take a deep breath before she replied.

"Nope," was her simple answer before she took off again getting lost in the crowd.

Somewhere in between the time Paige left, and her flirtatious buddy Joey taking a seat next to her Jazmine had found that she had downed two cups of the mess Paige had called punch. She wasn't drunk, she knew that much, but she was in no condition to drive. To say the least she was just a bit tipsy. She didn't realize how strong the stuff was until an intoxicated Joey started talking to her.

"Sho pwetty lady. Whatt'zz a fwine gurl like yourshelf doin here all alone," every other word he spoke was slurred as he came incredibly close to invading her personal space.

"I came here with Paige but I haven't seen her for a while," Jazmine replied recoiling a bit.

"Paige, hey ain't she dat biotch?" he asked getting closer again.

"I guess you could call her that,"

"Oh, well I saw her weave like an hour again wit wutz his face," Joey snapped his fingers in a vain attempt to remember the guy's name.

The minute he slurred that, Jazmine's heart froze in mid beat. Paige had left her! With no way to get home, no directions, no nothing! Jazmine stood abruptly only to be pushed back down against the hard couch by Joey's forceful grip.

"Hey pwetty babeh. Jus welax uncle Joey will take care of ya," his sour breath tickled the back of her neck as he straddled her on top of the couch and unzipped her pants.

"Ugggghhh, no get off of me!" Jazmine shouted, she struggled to push his sweaty body off of her own but to no avail.

"Ey shut-up!" and with a swift movement of his wrist he had left a sweltering red mark on her right cheek.

Jazmine couldn't believe what was happening. This dude was trying to rape her! She had to think quick. To her luck he had left just enough space between them for her to knee him in the balls.

"Oh jeez!" he hollered after a moment. He had rolled off of Jazmine and held his sac, cradled in a fetal position on the shag carpet.

Jazmine had got up and grabbed an empty beer bottle on the table next to her about ready to break it over his head until Joey looked up and hollered out.

"Ey, man if yous didn't wanna do meh den why dat bitch says yous was desperate,?"

"Excuse me? Who told you that!" Jazmine demanded.

"Dat bitch, uhhh whats her face," he started again.

"Paige?!"

"Yea dat bitch!"

_Hmmm this must've been her payback, bravo bitch, bravo_. Jazmine shook her head in disbelief to herself.

Jazmine slowly walked away from the sight after finally throwing the bottle at Joey and leaving him to seethe in his pain once she was sure he was knocked out. He was definitely gonna feel that gash in his head when he woke up in the morning. But she wasn't worried about him at all at the moment. All she wanted to do was get away. Go as far away as possible. But she had no way of doing so.

She made her way outside into the cool breeze, hot tears threatening to spill from the rims of her eyes as she took her cellphone out. She bit her lip as she scrolled through her numbers, trying to find someone, anyone she could call to come get her. She ran past Caeser's name along with Cindy's and felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't call them, not after their fall out that just happened to be her fault. With a quick shake of her head she continued scrolling and this time let out a whimper when she ran past Huey's name. She dare not call him. He probably wouldn't pick up even if she tried. She let out an uneven breath and finally found the one person she considered being able to call in a time of crisis like this. Raphael. They had seemed to have gotten a lot closer over their periods of shopping and soon he had become like a girlfriend to her. But even calling him was a bit risky, but not as big of a risk as calling Huey or her parents. Who just happened to be out of town for the weekend. Which meant calling them would result in some serious punishment she just couldn't handle at the moment.

She pressed talk and silently prayed to herself that he would pick up. And after 2 rings a very irritated voice filled her ears.

"Who is this disturbin me!? It better not be one of them damn bill collectors! Makin me miss Tyra!"

"Raphael? This is Jazmine, do you have a minute?" her voice quivered.

"Jazmine?! Honey child what the hell is yo excuse for callin me during Tyra. You know NO ONE interrupts me during Tyra, so this betta be good, and make it snappy,"

"Can you pick me up, Paige left me at some guys house stranded," Jazmine replied in between sniffs.

For a moment Raphael didn't say a thing, and Jazmine was sure he was gonna say no and hang up in her face. But to her surprise she heard him ask for the address.

"She gave it to him quickly and hung up, waiting for him to come get her. Whatever it was that made him have a change of heart Jazmine was thankful for it.

**_(45 min later)_**

Jazmine sat on the curb sniffling and wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve, hardly noticing a car pull up, to involved in her angry thoughts toward Paige, until it's bright lights shined upon her making her flinch. Before she had a chance to even stand up Raphael hopped out of his car dressed in some frilly pink pajama bottoms, a pink rob and a bandana despite the fact he was bald. He directed his attention towards Jazmine and tsked to himself pulling her up from off the ground and leading her towards the passenger side of his car pushing her in. He hurriedly got in the drivers side and took off after muttering "this don't make no damn since".

"So what happened?" he asked finally. And Jazmine told him the gruesome story from how her Huey broke up to the point where she had to call him.

Once she finished she heard him let out a sigh.

"I hate to tell you this Jazmine I really do, but I can't continue to let her play you like this. Now I've known Paige since she was 14 and since then she's grown into the evil lil gremlin you see today. The girl is not to be trusted. Not one bit. You need to get away from her pronto," he claimed shaking his head.

"She may be one of my best customers, but the girl has serious issues and needs to go down," he continued.

"Issues how?" Jazmine questioned.

"Mainly with her father. I'm pretty sure she's talked about him.." he turned to look at Jazmine only to get a blank face.

"Ok maybe not," he sighed "Her father, well lets just say he's been missing for half of her life and now is just recently trying to get in contact with her since over 12 yrs ago,"

"Whoa," Jazmine raised her eyebrows a bit. This was all news to her. No wonder the girl was so jacked up.

"But like I was saying Jazmine. Don't tell her I told you this, but oh girl needs to go down like seriously. I've seen too many girls in your position Jazmine, and believe me it doesn't end pretty, the bitch is good at what she does," he said after a minute.

"And what's that?" she was hoping she'd get a straightforward answer, but didn't.

"Just think about it, it'll come to you soon enough," he nodded.

After about 5 minutes of riding in silence and Jazmine in deep thought, they had finally reached her house.

"Well here's my stop. Thanks for coming and picking me up. I'm sorry I made you miss Tyra," Jazmine said apologetically while getting out.

"Oh it's ok child, it was just a rerun anyways," Raphael replied waving it off.

Jazmine started toward her house until he honked his horn at her, making her turn around.

"Hey, you think about what I said child," He shouted from his window.

She only nodded in reply and entered her dark house. Feeling her way upstairs she peeled off her clothes and put on her pajamas she had thrown on her bed before she left. Thinking was just gonna have to wait until tomorrow, because right now all she planned on doing was going to sleep.

* * *

_Ok i'm sorry if this chapter sucked or what not, but I wasn't feeling my best when i wrote this today. One of those bastard kids at school gave me an cold over the weekend, and well this was pretty much the result. Didn't go to school or nothing. Unlike some people I don't go there sneezing all over the place and spreading my nasty germs. But enough of my ranting, if you have it in ya plz R&R_

_much luv,_

_MizzC_


	8. As the cookie crumbles

_I wanna start by saying thank you to all of those who reviwed, and wishing me to feel better since I didn't get to do it individualy like I would've done. But I feel alot better now and I can breathe again lol anyways here's Chap. 7 the drama continues lol_

* * *

_**(Saturday 12:00 p.m)**_

The engine of somebody's lawn mower was heard in the distance as Jazmine sat with her chin resting in her hands on the front porch. It was a beautiful day out. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, dogs were barking, white people were jogging. Yup it was a nice day. And Jazmine really wanted to enjoy that nice day, but she couldn't. Not even after coming outside and waking from a restless sleep could help her enjoy it.

She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair and noticed something very different. She didn't straighten it today. Not that she cared at the moment. She noticed lately she had been caring less about her appearance, and with her head was still swimming from all of last night's events, it only prompted her more to go sit outside in her cutoff shorts and a pink tank top with some old flip-flops. Deciding fresh air was all she needed to clear her mind and rid herself of the slight headache she woke up with, she sat and let the sun's rays bathe her over.

She felt confused. But at the same time she felt angry, along with depressed, mistreated, betrayed, stupid and just plain nauseous. She was confused because she didn't know who to be mad at. Should she be mad at Paige, which her mind was telling her, or should she be mad at herself, which her gut was telling her. Or maybe it was both? Either way, she was mad and just couldn't figure out at whom. Hoping she'd come to a conclusion soon before those feelings ate a whole in her and made her colder then she was.

Jazmine eventually found herself watching as a tall black man passed by and did a double take looking very confused. Although he looked sharp in his pin striped suit, alligator shoes, and nice hair cut, he also looked very lost and wandered back and forth between her and her neighbor's house before he asked any questions.

"Excuse me but do you know Paige?" his deep voice asked

**Paige**. Jazmine's face turned up in a slight frown, resembling the affect of someone after eating a lemon, letting it be known she was not in the mood to hear THAT name again.

"Yea I know her," she muttered bitterly not looking up at him "And you are?"

"Her father," he replied quickly. Jazmine's sour face quickly turned into raised eyebrows of surprise.

"You're her father?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

He nodded quietly and took a step toward her. "I went by her house earlier and she wasn't there so her mother told me to check over here, I'm assuming you're Jazmine?" he questioned lightly.

"Yea that's me, but she's not here. Sorry sir," Jazmine said sympathetically.

She watched as his once hopeful face dropped into desolation, making Jazmine's chest swell with woe for the man.

"Well if you see her soon, tell her that her dad really needs to talk to her and that it's important," he sighed.

"Will do Mr…"

"Druitt. Martin Druitt," he finished

"Ok Mr. Druitt, I'll tell her whenever I can," Jazmine replied.

"Thank you, and goodbye," he waved her a small goodbye, and didn't even wait for a response as he walked off down the empty sidewalk just as fast as he came.

Jazmine was once again left alone with her thoughts. _He seemed nice, too bad he has Paige for a daughter. _She shook her head to herself, pitying Mr. Druitt. _Ok so he hadn't been there for half of her life. So what? All that mattered was that he was at least trying to get back in contact with her, unlike most fathers. And she's too ungrateful to see that!_

Jazmine felt herself slowly simmering with anger for the girl. It was all clear to her now. Not a doubt of confusion was left in her little mind. Of course she always had and inkling about Paige being mixed, and well, this was just the icing on top of the cake. But the lying about it was what boggled her. But it didn't matter now. Somehow, after all this time, Jazmine was truly mad at her. And not just the regular "oh you get on my nerves mad" it was the "I wanna fuck you up so bad right now" mad. She was hot. So hot that her ears tinged a deep shade of red. She wanted to bring that girl pain. But seeing as how Paige was nowhere near her to do that to, Jazmine sat futile, seething in her hostility. And then it dawned on her. She knew where Paige was. It was the same place she should've have been at. But she couldn't do anything to her there…or could she.

The mulatto quickly stood up and scurried off to her room to change her clothes. She threw on some jeans and a better shirt and managed to comb her hair as best she could, eventually throwing it up in a high ponytail. She smirked as she ran across her reflection in the mirror. She looked just like the old days **BEFORE **she met Paige and her hot iron. In 5 minutes flat Jazmine was back out the door just as fast as she came in, making sure to lock it behind her. The event was supposed to end in 30 minutes and getting there took 20 on foot. And seeing as how she had no car, she went with plan B. Getting on her old bike and riding it there.

Jazmine opened up her garage and mingled her way through years of old junk until she found her dusty frilly pink 2 wheeler she hadn't rode since she was 12 years old. Of course the bike was too small for her by now, but she was on a mission, and no to little bike was about to get in the way of her completing it.

She ran her fingers over the cool steel and dusted it off a bit before mounting it the best she could. Deciding that sitting down on it was just a waste of time, plus her knees would poke out all funny if she did, she rode it all the way to the place standing up, not slowing down a bit to go over speed bumps or big rocks that littered the street until she got to the front entrance of the school.

_**(1:45 Woodcrest High School)**_

Practically toppling off of the bike and tumbling into the dirt, Jazmine stood up and dusted herself off, before marching her way into the golden entrances of the school.

As she walked vigorously through the hallway, she let her blind rage guide her all the way to the auditorium where the Spoken word contest was being held. This whole time she wasn't even planning on coming to until now. Because now, it was personal.

She had slipped through a side door and gotten backstage to where all the contestants would've been preparing and going back over their stuff if it wasn't close to ending. But seeing as how they only had 2 people left to perform and that person was already out there, all that was left backstage was Jazmine.

She twirled around as she heard fast feet approaching her, and saw that it was Mrs. Jenkins.

"Child where have you been?!" she questioned heatedly." We thought you were a no show!"

Jazmine kept a scowl on her face as she replied slowly. "Sorry, I was just making sure to get my poem right. You know, more _emotion_," she mocked.

Mrs. Jenkins cocked an eyebrow up in irritation. "Uh-huh, so where is it at?"

"In my head," Jazmine retorted simply.

Mrs. Jenkins was about to reply until cheers were heard from the audience signaling that the last poet was done.

Jazmine turned towards the stage then back at Mrs. Jenkins.

"Well I guess all I can tell you now is break a leg out there," she sighed "and make sure to bring the emotion," she stressed

"Oh believe me, it's gonna be emotional," Jazmine muttered as she walked out onto the stage.

The bright lights blinded her the minute she looked out into the audience, but soon she regained her sight and was looking eye to eye with the demon she was targeting.

There sitting in the front row with an evil smirk on her face was Paige. But that smirk soon faded when she met Jazmine's eyes. They weren't the bubbly greens ones she was used to seeing, but instead filled with a quiet boiling rage, just waiting to erupt like a volcano.

Not until the audience got completely quiet did Jazmine take her eyes off of Paige.

She adjusted her mic a bit before she cleared her throat and started speaking.

"I'd just like to say before I start is that this poem right here is dedicated to the fakest girl I know. _**Paige Druitt," **_Jazmine ignored the loud gasp she heard from her and continued on.

_Huh, HBIC_

_The only thing others see_

_What I'm talking bout exactly?_

_What they see when they look at you_

_Cute face, skinny waist, not a single hair out of place_

_But there's something that you hide_

_Locked away hidden inside_

_Left to just rot there and die_

_But you couldn't make it go away even if you tried_

_Wanted to be nice but you made me mean_

_So let's just see how fierce I can really be_

_I met your dad_

_He's a really nice man_

_Took a second look at him_

_Hmmph no wonder you're as tan as I am_

_Try to change me cause you hate you_

_Well guess what?_

_The little charade is through_

_Need to get better self-esteem_

_Instead of trying to get off being mean_

_Cold and heartless_

_Why? Just because you were left fatherless?_

_He told me to give you this message_

"_I miss you, I wish we could erase the past_

_But things aren't exactly going as planned,"_

_Awww how sweet_

_Such a shame you don't wanna meet_

_Oh you sad?_

_Go ahead and cry me a river_

_Won't change a thing_

_Won't make my thought process differ_

_Because you can't run away and you can't fight it_

_You're half black don't try to deny it_

_You trash talkin_

_Fast walkin_

_Wannabe_

_Hope you got an earful of what I just preached_

_Because this right here you can never beat_

_This poem must've really hit home_

_Now who's the one who got owned?_

_So Ms. Druitt, answer me this one question_

_IS THIS FIERCE ENOUGH FOR YOU?!_

The words tumbled out of Jazmine's mouth like bricks and into the ears of the audience. It was quiet for a moment, until the audience had erupted with whoops and hollers and whistling and cheering. Apparently Jazmine wasn't the only one she had upset at the school.

It was almost to much. Jazmine stood there and took a deep breath. Finally feeling a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. She turned her attention to the first row to see how much damage her poem did. Paige sat there with her face scrunched up staring into space; beet red from the embarrassment Jazmine caused her. Her words held a knife that cut straight through her and right to the place where her heart should've been. She had no heart, so Jazmine thought. Or did she.

Jazmine took a closer look at Paige and saw that her lip was quivering. Tears were slowly starting to fall down her face as she was hurriedly trying to catch them before anyone saw her in this state. Eventually they started running like waterfalls down her cheeks and onto her shirt, making her get up and leave in a frantic frenzy running out the door and not looking behind her. The face she gave Jazmine before she ran out the door said everything.

Paige Druitt had finally cracked.

* * *

_Yup the chapter all you guys had been waiting for. The mighty fall of Paige. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH lol. As if you guys didn't see this coming. Anyways, sorry if it wasn't as exciting as you thought it was gonna be, but plz R&R, it makes me happy :) and want to work harder on my chapters :D_

_luv MizzC _


	9. Wise words

_Yay I have good news! 1.) It's Spring Break for me WHOOOOO! I hope all ya'll out there are having a good one if you're on yours, if not I hope you have a good one whenever you do. and 2.) The 2 banned episodes from the boondocks are finally being shown on Canandas network called the detour. The already played The Hunger strike Sunday, and somebody was nice enough to put it on You tube :) So if you wanna see it yougotta do it asap before they take it down. The Uncle Ruckus reality show is scheduled to air there this upcoming Sunday. And that's about all the news I have, so without furtherado here's the story._

* * *

Jazmine avoided making eye contact with Mrs. Jenkins as she made her way to the exit. She didn't even want to stay to hear who won. She came and did her job, and that was it. Of course she was gonna have to face her sometime, but right now she didn't feel right. She had just got her ultimate revenge against that bitch Paige. So why wasn't she jumping for joy?

She quietly walked down the halls and out the entrance and to her little bike she left unattended on the ground. She sighed and picked it up. _It's not fair_. Jazmine thought as she rode home. _How is it that I do what I should've done a long time ago to that girl, and I still feel bad? Damn conscious always messing up stuff. Oh well, I guess this is just more proof that I wasn't meant to be fierce in the first place. _

Jazmine pulled into her house and put her bike back in the garage and brought in an empty box with her to her room. She let it drop to the ground making a 'plop' sound as she opened her closet door. Then she got to work. She grabbed shirts, pants, skirts. All the clothes that didn't belong to her. Sure she had bought them, had worn them. Heck she even tore up a few. But they didn't belong to her. Not anymore. All the clothes she had got over the past few months, whether she bought them or Paige, didn't belong to her anymore. They belonged to a person she didn't want to be. A person that she decided she needed to let go of. In other words, she was done being 'fierce', it wasn't her, and she needed to get rid of it.

After about 2 hrs of sorting through her clothes she moved on to her shoes. All her heels gone. The stilettos, the pumps, the back outs. All of them. Gone. Eventually she had to go get another box, the other one so full. And last but not least her dresser. She looked at the contents on top of it. Eye shadow, lipgloss, mascara, she wasn't getting rid of that. No, it was only one thing she had in mind to get rid of. And that was Paige's hot iron. She had no use for it anymore; no need for it. After seventeen long years, and certain experiences, Jazmine Dubois had finally come to terms with her hair. If Huey had been there to witness her change, he would've been proud. It was a part of who she was. Sure it was poofy, big, and unruly at times but it _MADE_ her who she was. The mixed girl with the big afro puff. And that's all she really wanted to be.

_**(8:00 p.m Sunday)**_

Jazmine had spent the better part of the rest of her weekend locked up in her room, just as she had planned earlier. But it wasn't under the covers weeping and gorging on Oreos. No, instead she was doing some very needed soul searching. 

When her parents got back, they didn't even see her but only 2 times. And even then she didn't say much to them. Tom just thought it was 'that time of the month' for her, but Sarah knew better, so she decided to go figure out what was wrong.

She rapped lightly on her door and didn't even wait for a response before she came in. She had given her enough privacy to last a lifetime, and it wasn't like she was just barging in. She had knocked. 

There laying on her back on her pink bedspread, Jazmine was staring up at the ceiling and seemed to have not even acknowledged the fact her mother was in the room with her until she had sat beside her on the bed.

"Jazmine, I know this has been a long time coming but we need to talk," her mother said lightly.

"Yea, I know," Jazmine responded, finally sat up and tucked a leg up under her.

"So what's going on exactly?" she asked.

Jazmine sighed and avoided eye contact with her. She really didn't feel like telling her the whole story, although she needed to get it off her chest. It was eating a big nasty hole in her.

After sitting there a moment she finally responded. 

"I messed up," she stated bleakly. Somewhere along the way her head found it's way on her mom's chest.

"Messed up how sweetie?" she stroked her hair as she talked.

And that's when she told her everything. From the day she met Paige, all the way to her undoing at the spoken word contest. Of course she did remember to leave out the drinking part, but other then that everything was cut and dry.

Her mother was quiet, and for a minute Jazmine had thought she was in deep trouble for confessing all of that to her. That was, until she felt her shift.

"You know I can't help but feel like this is somewhat me and your father's fault. I remember when you were younger we were caught up on figuring out what to do with your hair, when really it was fine the way it was," she said quietly.

Jazmine was a bit taken a back. Out of all the things she could've said, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

"So you're not mad?" she asked meekly.

"I didn't say all that," Her mother replied quickly. "But I guess I'm more disappointed then mad," Jazmine turned her head down in shame at her comment.

"Jazmine I thought we taught you better than that," her mother said shaking her head.

"I know mom, I'm sorry it won't happen again," Jazmine claimed.

Sarah sighed and lifted Jazmine's head up "Sweetie, life is all about making mistakes. That's how you grow as a person. That's how you become you. By learning from those mistakes and moving on to bigger and better things. If you don't mess up, how will you learn?"

Jazmine shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly," and without a second thought, her mother took her by the hand and led her over to the mirror.

"Jazmine, tell me what you see when you look at yourself in the mirror," she asked.

Jazmine looked at her reflection a while. The question struck her as odd. Only because she didn't know who she was looking at. It was her, but it wasn't her. It looked like herself. But was it really? That fact that she was able to become so nasty and do something she never dreamed of doing in the short time she did was terrible. She never knew she could be so evil, and it scared her a bit everytime she thought about it.

"I-I I don't know," she said finally.

Sarah looked at the reflection of Jazmine in the mirror thoughtfully. "Really? Because I see a girl who has some mistakes she needs to learn from, some relationships she needs to mend, some pieces she needs to pick up.." she said softly.

"Jazmine you're a beautiful person inside and out. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," her mother grabbed her cheeks and looked her dead in the eye.

"I know mom, I'm sorry," 

"I know you are, and I accept your apology, but I don't think I'm the one you should be saying sorry to," she explained while giving her a hug "Don't worry everything will fix itself in time,". Jazmine just hugged her back a cried silently into her shoulder, it was all she could do at the moment.

After what felt like hours of just standing there hugging and rocking back and forth, Jazmine finally let go sniffling.

"You ok?"

Jazmine just nodded

"Here," Her mother walked over to her nightstand and got her a tissue before she left her room.

"Wait mom," Jazmine stopped her.

She stopped and turned around

"Thank you,"

"Anytime sweetie," she gave her a knowing smile and left closing the door behind her.

Jazmine flopped back on her bedspread and thought about how she was gonna do things tomorrow. She knew she had some serious apologizing to do, but apologizing took guts. Especially when it was to people who would rather see you get hit by a car instead of talk to them. But she decided it was something that had to be done whether she was scared or not. Everything may heal itself in time, but if she didn't act soon it was just gonna take that much longer.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short and unexciting. Next chapter should be more livelier, but until then plz R&R thank ya _

_luv, MizzC_


	10. Apology Unaccepted?

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews last chapter even though it was duuulllllll lol but continuing on, I don't know if anybody remembers but in the first chapter I said it wasn't gonna be more then 10 chapters, well,I lied =p but in the beginning I really didn't expect it to be this long, oh well, the more the better :D But after this one I got about 2 left and then it'll be a wrap. Wow, to be honest I've never finished a chapter story before except for one but enough about me let's get on to some apologies.._

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee.._

Jazmine groaned and pressed the snooze button to turn off the annoying chime of her clock. She rolled over onto her side and pulled her fluffy covers over her head. She was dreading getting up. Today she had to face the aftermath of her actions and it was bound to not be pretty.

After turning off her clock a grand total of 3 times she finally forced her sluggish body up from under the sheets and padded slowly toward the bathroom. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the mirror. She turned the cold knob of the faucet and heard it squeak as water gushed from it. She looked at herself as she waited for it to get warm. _Well Dubois here goes nothing,_ she thought.

_**(5**__**th**__** period)**_

Making her way down the crowded halls of Woodcrest high was way easier then the mulatto thought while she maneuvered her way to English. She didn't even expect the congrats she got from a few people on the poem she did. Of course she knew Paige was mean but she really didn't think she pissed off as many people as she did. She still hadn't come in contact or muttered a word to the very 2 people she needed to talk to. And Paige was nowhere to be found in any of this mess. Not that Jazmine was looking for her in the first place, she'd come later. Right now she was trying to avoid the very person she couldn't. Mrs. Jenkins. Jazmine was praying to God there was a sub today. But of course there wasn't.

Jazmine tiptoed into the class as silently as possible. Mrs. Jenkins had her back turned to the few students that were in there, writing their assignment on the board. Jazmine hoped didn't notice her presence as she tried to make her way to her desk behind a very hefty girl named Gina, who could hide her all period if she angled herself the right way. She was almost there until…

"Jazmine," Mrs. Jenkins called from behind her. She seemed to be down writing and now sitting at her desk looking at a small piece of paper of some sort. Her eyes glued on it.

_Drat! _Jazmine stopped dead in her tracks and about faced.

Mrs. Jenkins still didn't look up, she just held out her wrinkled finger gesturing for her to come over there.

Looking like a caught child trying to get a cookie, Jazmine sulked all the way up to her desk.

"Here, this belongs to," She said quietly handing her the small piece of paper.

Jazmine took it from her slowly, almost as if she was expecting Mrs. Jenkins to bark at her if she took it to fast. Her green orbs scanned over it and widened when she read it a second time.

"500 dollars! But, bu.." she sputtered

"You won 1st place in the spoken word contest. And this just so happened to be the prize. But since you obviously didn't stick around long enough to know about it I accepted it for you," Mrs. Jenkins reclined in her chair a bit with a stoic look on her face

"Mrs. Jenkins I can't accept this," Jazmine shook her head slowly. She still couldn't comprehend what was going. After all that went down she had won the prize money?!

"Please child enough with the dramatics. It's yours. You won it fair and square. The crowd liked you better," she claimed crossing her arms.

"Oh," was all Jazmine could muster up.

"Of course since you won you get entered in the next round," she continued.

"Really?" Jazmine squeaked, more out of distaste then happiness.

"But for your sake and my own," she paused and leaned closer. Her eyebrows knitted together. "I decided to pull you from this one." She explained. Her voice was as calm as ever as she spoke.

"Oh," Jazmine breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can go back to your seat now and hide behind Gina like you were going to if you want," Mrs. Jenkins smirked shooing her away.

Jazmine stood there dumbfounded. Her mouth open agape, she didn't think the old woman would catch on so soon. The lady was good. She was real good.

She finally closed her mouth and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Mrs. Jenkins?" she spoke up.

"Yes child," she raised her eyebrow up in mock interest.

"About my poem…" she started weakly.

"You're sorry, it was out of line, and it'll never happen again correct?" she finished for her.

"Uh yes,"

"Good that's what I like to hear," Mrs. Jenkins finally rose from her seat and proceeded to the board again, while Jazmine scurried to her seat as the tardy bell rang.

She slumped down in her seat and continued to hide behind Gina, even though there was no use for it now. _That went waaayyyy better then I thought it would. But the worst isn't over. 1 down 3 to go._ She thought to herself.

_**(6**__**th**__** period)**_

Jazmine had figured apologizing to Cindy would be easier then all of them seeing as how she reacted to her outburst toward her was much more heartbreaking then pissed off.

It was the very end of class when she decided to make her move. Pretty much everyone was already up and out of there and hanging out in the foyer until the bell rang. Leaving her, and Cindy.

Jazmine wasn't trying to scare her, she really wasn't. Cindy had her back turned so she guessed that was part of the reason, but still she should've heard her coming. Then again she didn't have on heels anymore either so she didn't hear a click clack. All she did was tap her shoulder, and the girl jumped about 3ft out of her chair.

"Jeez!! Tryin to make me piss my pants huh?!" Cindy shrieked holding her ass.

"Oh, Cindy I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that," Jazmine held her hands up in defense.

Cindy just snorted at her "So, you came to tell me how stupid I am for acting black?" she asked, her pierce blue eyes slanted in boredom.

"No," she sighed, "I came to apologize," Jazmine folded her hands and twisted her foot back and forth awkwardly.

"Hmm, well I'm listening,"

"Cindy, I know you probably don't want to talk to me or see my face, but these past few months I pretty much lost my mind," she started.

"Yea you was a real biotch," Cindy muttered.

"I know, it's no excuse, but I'm really sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean any of it, and if I could take it all back I would," Jazmine didn't even keep her eyes on Cindy long enough. She was to ashamed to look at her.

"What you said really hurt ya know," her voice hummed with a noticeable sadness that Jazmine had surely heard.

"But I had a whole month to get over it and I forgave you once I heard Huey had broken up with you," Cindy shrugged.

"What?" Jazmine jerked her head up in disbelief. "So you don't hate me?!"

"Nah, I just figured you were PMS-ing or something, but I was still pissed about what you said. Then I heard about you and Huey breaking up and I knew whatever was going on wasn't about me and my Diddy loving ass, but somethin else," she smirked. "So I got over it and went on with life. I did consider calling but I wanted you to make the first move,"

"Oh," was once again all Jazmine could say. It was beginning to become her new favorite word of the day.

Cindy came over and threw an arm up over her shoulder and walked out the class with her "Look Jazmine you've been my best friend since we were 10. You really think I'm gonna let one stupid ass fight get in the way of that?" She questioned.

"No," Jazmine replied meekly. Cindy always had a way of putting her on spotlight, even when nobody was in the room.

"Well, now that that's all out of the way we gotta a lot of catching up to do. Like what that poem was about on Saturday," Even though she wasn't looking at her Jazmine could tell she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

And one word summed it up perfectly

"Paige,"

"Hmm, I thought so. Especially when I saw her run out the auditorium crying. I almost laughed cause she ran like a chicken, but I caught myself," Cindy wiped a tear from her eyelash. "Man Jazzy I can't believe you said all that about her. And onstage too!"

Jazmine just chuckled nervously to herself "I couldn't believe it myself either,"

Cindy stopped walking and turned to her with a deep expression of sincerity plastered on her peach colored face. "What did she do to you?" for once in her life she looked serious, and Cindy was never serious, even when she was trying to be, she just busted out laughing a few seconds later. So this definitely took the cake.

"Well it all started the day you came and picked me up…" and Jazmine proceeded to tell her the ordeal she went through.

"I can't believe that stank ho!" Cindy hollered when she was done. "Just brainwashing you like that! I should go kick her funky ass!"

"Cindy!" Jazmine got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "That is not necessary ok," she explained calmly. "I'm just gonna apologize to her and never talk to her again,"

"WHAT!? You're going to say sorry to her! After all that she did!" Somewhere along the way Cindy lost her gangsta accent and went crazy white girl on her instead. "That bitch should be apologizing to you! Not the other way around!"

"I know, but this is more for myself instead of her. Two wrongs don't make a right and I shouldn't have put her on blast like that," Jazmine shook her head.

"But what about what she did to you!! You're the victim here!!" Cindy stressed.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. Sure I'm mad at her. Hell I'm pissed quite frankly, but at the end of the day I know that it was just as much my fault as it was hers. I went along with her like a dummy, plus that poem didn't make matters any better. In otherwords I'm just saying sorry for the wrong on my part," Jazmine finished.

Cindy stood there staring at her with a WTF? Look on her face. "Wow Jazzy you're a way better person then me. I woulda just kicked her ass and called it a day," She laughed, her gangsta accent miraculously returned.

"Cindy you're a mess," Jazmine laughed with her. Cindy stopped short and squeezed Jazmine into a bear hug.

"Awww I missed snickering with you Jazzy. Promise me that you'll never ever again get rid of me for some punk bitch like Paige," she whimpered.

"Ok, ok I promise, just please let me breathe," Jazmine gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she let her go and started fixing her clothes.

"C'mon let's get to class before we're….

**BRRIIIINNNGG!!**

"Late,"

"Jazzy I gotta go. This was supposed to be my last tardy before I gotta stay after for detention, so I'll see ya later. Call me!" Cindy called from down the hallway. Though she didn't have to sprint too far, her class was only 3 doors down.

Jazmine just giggled and waved her goodbye. She had another plan in mind instead of going to class.

_Shoot! What was his combination again?! Uh 11-24-23? No urrrgghhh why do I even bother?! _Jazmine was pressed up against the cold metal of her ex-boyfriend's locker trying to figure out his lock combination. On the ground beside her was a small box of _his _belongings along with a 4-page letter she wrote during lunch saying how sorry she was about the way she acted, and...well other stuff. She figured he liked reading so why not. Besides, for her own sake, she didn't have the guts to face him at the moment. She was still guessing he was mad at her, which was why she was trying to sneak his stuff back into his locker, but was having no such luck unfortunately.

She struggled with it for a good 5 minutes or so before it opened for her. She wiped the perspiration from her brow and sighed in relief. _So far so good._ Just as she was about to bend down and get the box something in his locker caught her eye.

It wasn't anything big, but when she got a closer look it almost made her heart jump out of her chest. There plastered on the side of the door of the locker was a picture of her and Huey. Jazmine tore it gently off of the door and felt her eyes water. The picture itself wasn't that bad either seeing as how it was a spur of the moment thing. She was leaning on him sporting a messy bun with a pink 2 piece that showed off her curves very nicely while Huey wore some burgundy colored swimming trunks with some sunglasses on. It was at Cindy's 16th birthday party. Pool party to be exact and Caeser just thought it would be so funny to sneak up on her and Huey while they weren't looking and snap a photo of them with their shields down. That earned a laugh from Jazmine and a shove in the pool by Huey.

It wasn't the picture that made her tear up, it was the fact he still had it. She was pretty sure he ran across it when he was looking for her things to give back. So the only reason she could come up with to why he would still keep it was that somewhere deep down in that ice box he called his heart he still had feelings for her.

"He does still care," she whispered to herself, to engrossed in the picture to realize a dark figure beside her.

"Jazmine? What the hell are you doing?" A familiar irritated voice ran through her ears as she spun around and was face to face with none other then Huey.

_Here we are face to face  
With the memories that can't be erased_

How did I forget that he had an early out! I'm such a dunce! Why me! She whined to herself.

"Oh I-I I was just giving you you're stuff back," Jazmine stuttered, she took one last look at the picture and shoved it in her pocket, wiping a tear from her eyelash. "That's all,"

Huey looked at her skeptically. "Really? Cause it sure doesn't look like it,"

What was she going to say to that? Oh I saw the picture you left behind what's all that about? She couldn't say that to Huey. It'd be too awkward.

"Well, I was," she finally mustered up. "So how long were you standing there?" she figured since he was talking to her she could at least make small talk, since he was terrible at it.

"Long enough, so what did you put so hastily in your pocket there?" he questioned, crossing his arms and leaning on the locker next to his.

"Uh nothing," she lied, slightly turning her head away.

"Jazmine if it's that picture you can keep it, I was gonna give it back to you anyways," he shrugged. His expression indifferent.

"Oh," she felt her heart crush a bit. Maybe things weren't the same between them.

_Although we need each other  
Things have changed, it's not the same_

"Huey look I .."

"So why'd you do it?" he asked cutting her off.

"Do what? Break into your locker?" The mulatto looked at him flabbergasted.

"No, the poem you did about Paige. It was pretty harsh, not like you at all." Jazmine could've sworn he was being sarcastic. "Why'd you do it?"

"You were there?" she asked in shock. Maybe he wasn't mad at her this whole time after all.

"Yeah Caeser asked me to come and what not," he shrugged.

Or maybe he was.

Jazmine sighed and ran a hand through her nappy curls. She was hoping it didn't come to this, but she knew all along in the back of her mind, if she ever wanted to get back with him he needed to know what happened.

"Well I guess I should start by saying you were right all along," Huey quirked an eyebrow up but held his peace. "I should've just been happy with myself, but I wasn't and when I met up with Paige and all shenanigans, it was so new to me, almost like a drug. You know it's bad, but your still go along with it anyways," she explained. "Sheltered people like myself with low self-esteem get addicted to it quick ya know?" she

snorted to herself.

_I made the choice, I was wrong you were right  
Deep down inside, I apologize_

"Is that so?" Huey inquired, shifting against the locker a bit.

"Yup," she nodded.

"So what you're telling me is Paige and her lifestyle was this drug, and you like a naïve little sheltered person that you are still took it even though you knew it was bad, correct?" He clarified.

"Well yea when you put it like that," Jazmine almost forgot how blunt he could be. Almost.

"In the beginning it was going good. Even you liked the changes," she paused when she saw him open his mouth and reject, but quickly closed it "Anyways," she continued "all was going good till it made me turn on one of my good friends,"

"Cindy," he filled in.

"Yea," she confirmed. "But it was just one person I didn't care. I was still as high as a kite, having fun. I was feeling myself. But I guess you weren't after awhile," she finished faintly.

"What can I say, girls who don't respect themselves turn me off," the elder Freeman said casually.

Jazmine didn't even want to finish explaing herself anymore. She didn't care what that old saying said, "Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can never hurt you"

Psshhh, what a bunch of bullshit.

Jazmine felt that same lump in her throat forming when she was trying to keep herself from crying. It hurt. _That's right Jazmine; you just start crying, it'll make it all better_. She heard her inner voice say. _Yea right. You know just as well as him crying doesn't do a gosh darn thing, and it sure isn't gonna make him want you anymore then he does, big baby._

So there she was, eyes squeezed tight to keep the tears from spilling out, biting her lip to keep it from quivering so much. Looking very dejected. She was so spaced out in her thoughts she didn't even realize he was calling her until he shook her a bit.

"Umm are you gonna finish cause I kinda have somewhere to be," He was dangerously close to her. So close she could smell him. He smelled good.

"Uhh yea sorry. I had a moment there," she left her pleasant daze she got from smelling him and returned back to her ordeal.

"So I was sitting there in my room all depressed the day before the contest thing and she decides to drag me out to this town I have no knowledge about or anything like that. She claims she was trying to cheer me up," Jazmine snorted. "Well she did a hell of a job, not only did she bring me there for own personal reasons but she tried to get me drunk, and have one of her perverted friends try and rape me," she said it more to herself then to Huey. She shook off her angry feelings that were escalating and kept going.

"So after getting a ride home and accidentally meeting her father, I finally decided that I was mad and sick of her shit, so I thought of something on the way to the school and said the poem," she shrugged.

And that was that. Huey, thinking about what she had just said, and Jazmine thinking about his reaction.

"So, it took all of that just for you to see she was messing you over?" he asked, more out of incredulity then sarcasm.

Jazmine just nodded.

"So why didn't you say something sooner, instead of letting it get like this?" His voice didn't sound mad but its tone didn't sit well with Jazmine.

"Because!" her voice rising abruptly. "Because I actually felt good about myself, felt pretty, beautiful, hot, hell even sexy! People took me seriously! They didn't try to take my kindness for weakness like so many had done in the past. I actually felt _respected_ Huey!" She stressed. "But I guess that respect was tainted," she finished bitterly.

Huey couldn't say anything. Which was very not like him. What do you say to a person who reveals all that to you? He guessed try and comfort them or something. But he wasn't good at that. Never had been.

Jazmine's face was flushed and she felt like her was about to pound right out of her chest. She had no idea why she blew up like that. She was pretty sure she wasn't bipolar and she wasn't PMS-ing and she wasn't mad at him either. But something about the whole subject just pissed her off.

"Look Huey," she said softly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him square in the eyes. "I know I shouldn't have been so worried about how I look, and I know I shouldn't have cared what people thought about me. And I know I shouldn't have let people walk all over me like a welcome mat. But I did. And if I knew all of this was going to happen I would have never went through with it in the first place. I'm truly sorry for everything that I put you and everybody else close to me through. And if you could careless about what I do from now on then I understand," she sniffed a bit "Here's your stuff back," she slid the box to him with her foot.

"I gotta get to class," she muttered brushing past his shoulder. She didn't even turn back to look at him.

_Never meant to cause you no pain  
I just wanna go back to being the same  
Well I, only wanna make things right  
Before you walk out of my life_

Jazmine wasn't going to class, but instead she made a detour at the nurse's office. She had a migraine. Lucky for her the lady didn't ask her for a pass she just looked at her and just let her lay down.

She rested her head against the cold side of the pillow lying there and closed her drowsy eyelids. She felt somewhat better but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She still didn't know where she stood with Huey, but she was sure she'd find out sooner or later. He wasn't one to beat around the bush about things, one of his best, yet worst qualities. And along with all of that she still had to talk to Paige. Which she really didn't want to do. But this apology would have to be different, a lot more private. Mostly because she hadn't showed up at school, and probably wouldn't for the rest of the week. She decided she was just gonna have to make a house call.

* * *

_Aww I feel so bad. I didn't even notice until now that I left poor Caeser out of the story. So I decided I needed to at least mention him since I just left him out like that. Anyways I used the old school joint "Before you walk out of my life" by Monica for the Huey/Jaz part but I cut out like half of the song unfourtunately, hope ya'll don't mind to much. Next chapter I promise to use the whole song I chose. R&R peeps thank ya!_


	11. Past meets present

_Not much to say except thanks for the reviews :D And one last chap after this sob_

* * *

"1641 Willbury rd." The mulatto sighed under breath. The address belonged to none other then Paige herself. And Jazmine had paced outside of the place for a good 30 minutes. Psyching herself out so to speak. Eventually she was going to have to face her, sooner or later. I'm already here, I might as well get this over with. Jazmine sucked in a quick breath and let it out gradually before she rang the doorbell.

She heard scurried feet on the other side of the door and wondered if she had caught them at a bad time until Paige's mother opened the door. When she met eyes with her she looked anything but well. Her hair, normally bouncy up do of blond locks were hanging limply and dull looking around her heart shaped face. Her eyes beginning to give way to dark ugly looking bags. But even through all the wear and tear her body showed she still managed to smile.

"Umm hi Mrs.Jacobs, I'm sorry to bother you at this time but may I speak with Paige please," Jazmine asked sheepishly.

The woman's forced smile quickly turned downcast.

"Paige isn't talking to anyone at this time," she replied quietly

"Please? I promise you it won't be long. I just need to tell her something," Jazmine insisted, her tone almost begging.

The woman almost looked like she didn't want to believe her until after a moment moved aside and let her in.

"I don't know what happened," her mother started "She just came home Saturday and locked herself up in her room," she shook her in qualm, "We all tried talking to her but she won't even let us in her room. Jazmine do you have any idea what happened?" she looked her in the eyes. They were so pleading, so desperate. Jazmine couldn't lie to her face like that. It would tear her up inside. A mother like Paige's shouldn't have to suffer through this. She was too nice. Which is why it didn't make sense that Paige acts the way she does.

Even though she didn't want to lie, there was no way she could ever tell her what she said to Paige. That right there would get her thrown out in a heartbeat. So Jazmine decided to give just enough info without revealing anything important.

"Mrs. Jacobs I think once I tell her what I need to, she'll open up," Jazmine answered.

Her mother just sighed. "Ok, but I doubt she'll let you in," she knocked on her bedroom door. "Paige you have a visitor!" she called.

"Tell them to go away," the voice was faint, but she heard the order clearly.

Mrs. Jacobs just shrugged and shook her head. Although she was silent her face held a expression that said, "I told you"

Now Jazmine had to take matters into her own hands. "I'm gonna try," she muttered. She knocked on the door softly and called to her. "Paige? It's me, Jazmine," she paused, exaggerating the silence "we need to talk". This time she got no answer to go away but instead an "it's unlocked," Jazmine turned towards her mother to see the shocked look on her face. Jazmine wasn't surprised, she had a feeling she'd open the door once she figured who it was. But the sight she saw when she entered her vicinity was anything but expected.

There she was. Sitting on her rumpled bed sheets looking frail and beaten. She wore nothing but grey sweats and a white tank top. Her hair wasn't even pin straight like it'd usually be but instead it was nappy and all over the place, covering most of her pale face. It looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Jazmine stepped forward a bit cautiously. It was like she was looking at a ghost. She was there but she wasn't. Paige didn't even acknowledge her presence in the room until she sat down in front of her on her bed. It was then when she lifted her head up. Jazmine was immediately taken back. She looked nothing like the person she roasted just 2 days before. Her hazel colored eyes were dark, and held an unspeakable sadness with them. She was broken. Physically and emotionally.

"You know, my grandmother would always tell me when I was younger what you sow you will reap ten fold," Paige's ragged and hoarse voice cut the thick silence between them. "But damn I never knew it'd be this bad," she shook her head.

"Paige..," Jazmine started.

"Listen Jazmine," Paige cut her off quickly. "Before you say anything I just wanna let you know that I'm not mad at you," she informed her.

"What?!" Jazmine's green widened at her response.

Paige held a hand up signaling her to wait a moment.

"I'm not gonna lie Jazmine, those first 24hrs I was hot. But after I thought about it and it all sunk in I realized what you said. It was true. All of it. And it made me back track…a lot," she spoke softly. Her voice not over a few decibels.

"Jazmine, I haven't been honest with you, as you can already tell. But there's alot more to my past then just my father," she fingered a gold necklace hanging around her slim neck. She switched her position to gaze out the window at the orange and purple rays of sunset.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows up. Her intuition was telling her some very heavy things were about to be exposed. Her intuition never lied, and she regretted that she didn't listen to it in the beginning of this whole thing.

"I guess I should start off at the beginning. I was originally born Olivia Marcella Druitt in the Red-light district of New York, but when I was adopted they changed my name to Paige for reasons unbeknownst to me. But besides my name, my real mother, well she was a dirty whore," her head still turned towards her window. "Even though my mom was a whore I wasn't born from any of her nasty customers, but instead her pimp. That's right, that man that came up to you the other day was my mother's pimp. My father."

Jazmine was speechless. Now she realized why the lady who let her in didn't have the same last name. It wasn't her real mom! She never dwelled on it too much in the past though, she just figured her parents had gotten a divorce and she took her father's last name instead. But now, obviously, that was not the case.

"Oh and it gets worse, my real mother, she was on drugs too. She had started using after she had me, and by the time I was 4 my father kicked both me and her out on our asses to fend for ourselves," her voice sounded hollow, but it still held sharpness to it. "For about 2 weeks or so we were in and out of shelter homes. You wouldn't believe the places my mom took me to just to get another hit. She'd leave me in abandoned houses for hours at a time. Do you have any idea how hungry I was? My clothes were practically falling off of me. But thank God she wasn't to messed up to get in contact with my Grandma. After that she had took care of me. My mom, she would leave at days at a time. I'd see her always asking my grandma for money then going back out there to do what she did, then one day she just never came back," Paige paused and smirked a bit.

Jazmine, almost to afraid to ask heard the words slip out of her mouth as a whisper "Did she die?"

"I dunno. For all I know she's probably still out there getting fucked up if she isn't locked up or dead. Either way she's not looking for me." Paige fidgeted a bit.

"Oh," was all Jazmine could muster.

"By the time my mom had disappeared I had already been in school. And as if I didn't already have enough problems in my personal life I had to go there and deal with mean little girls on top of that," Paige stopped abruptly and turned her attention towards Jazmine, "Jazmine they hated me. And do you know why?" she asked through staggered breaths.

The mulatto just shook her head no.

"Because I was mixed," she leaned in and growled through gritted teeth.

Jazmine felt her heart drop for the girl. She had a feeling she was gonna say that. It wasn't uncanny either. Little kids were just mean like that. Especially little girls. She remembered long before she even came to Woodcrest going through the same thing she did. Maybe not as much as Paige, but it still happened.

"The blacks didn't play with me because I was to light skinned. And the whites didn't play with me because I was too dark. It was a lose-lose situation. I had not one friend Jazmine. Not one," Paige snorted, "and you know what's the messed up part? I wasn't even mean back then either. Nope, wouldn't even hurt a fly. That's how nice I was. Can't say that now can you?" Paige crossed her arms defiantly.

"So what happened Paige? What changed you?" Jazmine creased her eyebrows in sympathy. Her voice resounding in compassion.

Paige stared at her for the longest time before she spoke again. Her facial features caressed in pain. She looked so vulnerable, so weak. So..so shattered into a million pieces, never being able to be put together again. It hurt Jazmine. She wouldn't wish any of that on her worst enemy. Which ironically just happened to be that person at the moment. But that was quickly changing so it seemed.

"My grandmother had died," Paige mumbled. "Other then Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs, she was the only other person who cared about me. Who loved me. Who thought of me as a person and not just some mixed trick baby," she snapped. "I hate them Jazmine," her heel was tapping at light speed, a warning sign she was about to blow. "My dad didn't love me, he threw me out! Who throws their own child out?! Huh?!" her voice rose a bit. Paige didn't even wait for Jazmine to answer before she continued. "And my mom…that bitch," the last words came out in a cold whisper, but they still held the power as if she shouted it. "I mean…who does that Jazmine? Who just does that to their kids?" Her eyes glistened with salty tears that spilled down her cheeks like waterfalls.

And without a second thought Jazmine leaned over to embrace her, Paige returning the favor. Jazmine rocked her sobbing form back and forth just like she would a bawling newborn. She had forgot all about apologizing to her, and not talking to her anymore after that. Right now she needed someone to be there for her, and Jazmine was doing just that. "I hate em, I hate em, I hate em," Paige bawled feverishly into her chest. "Why did they do that to me?" she whimpered. "I never did anything to them! Not a damn thing! They didn't have to do that," her last cry coming out in a barely audible whisper.

Jazmine couldn't say anything. What could she say? It wasn't your fault? She'd probably heard that a million of times in her past. She also knew that Paige really didn't hate her parents. She was just angry at them. Really, really, angry. All she could do was wait patiently for her episode to be done before she grabbed her box of tissues and handed it to her. Paige blew her nose generously.

"Thanks," her voice straggled.

She sat up and examined Jazmine. "Sorry I soaked your shirt," she shakily.

Jazmine looked down at herself in surprise. She didn't even realize it until she had pointed it out.

"It's ok," she waved it off.

Paige just nodded. It was quiet for a few minutes before she started again "I guess I should continue where I left off," she sighed. " After my grandma had passed, I was sent to live in a group home. And to my luck a year later Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs had decided to take me in. I wasn't adopted until a year after that. You know that type of thing takes forever to finalize, with all the paper work and everything." She said quietly.

Jazmine nodded in understanding.

"It was a new beginning for me. Things were actually looking up. And I wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that." She paused for a minute thoughtfully. "I really didn't lie to you when I said writing poetry was therapeutic for me. The 1st week I was sent to go live with Mr. And Mrs. Jacobs they had sent me to a therapist. I didn't really talk to her about much, seeing as how I problem trusting people, so in response she told me to express myself the best way I could, and that was the way I did it. Through poetry. It was working for a while until she actually read what I was writing and asked me about how I felt about being mixed. I think once I left the group home I didn't see myself as mixed anymore, but just white. I don't know why, but come on, I mean, white people adopted me. Rich white people at that. And by the time we moved to Maryland and I was in junior high, I pretty much had developed a mean streak. I was on top of the world. I ruled the hallways of my school, and for a long time it stayed like that, until we moved to Woodcrest that is. And then I met you," she tilted her head to the side.  
"I don't know what it was about you that made me treat you like I did, but I'm guessing it was my conflicting feelings about being mixed, and then being respected. Either way I apologize and it shouldn't have happened." She said contritely.

Jazmine's head shot up. She was not expecting that to come from her mouth. But then again Paige was one to surprise people.

"Huh?" Jazmine sat dumbfounded.

"Huu, always the difficult one Jazzy," Paige pushed her playfully a bit and grinned.

"I said sorry Jazmine. I treated you wrong in so many ways and I know you didn't deserve it. But if it makes you feel any better my anger was not fueled from you but from my past," Paige said sincerely.

For once in her short time of knowing her Jazmine was almost sure she was being truthful.

"I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have said that poem about you," Jazmine shook her head remorsefully.

Paige laughed and wiped a fresh tear away from her eye. "It's ok, I actually thank you for saying that. It taught me a valuable lesson. I need to make a lot of changes in my life. Like stop being such a stuck-up bitch and embrace my black culture," she said airily. "To be honest, I was actually sick of acting like that anyways. I guess I just didn't realize it until it was thrown all up in my face," she got up and headed to the mirror and tugged on a strand of hair.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jazmine's gaze followed her over to where she stood.

"I guess start over," Paige shrugged. "Now that I can be myself, I have no idea how to," she grimaced a bit. Jazmine got up and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll come to you soon enough," she smiled. Paige glanced at her and grinned. The air between them was finally cleared.

(8:00 p.m)

Jazmine found herself walking back to her house all alone under the various mosquito infested street lamps, wondering why in the world she didn't take Paige's offer to give her a ride home instead. In honesty she didn't want her to waste her gas taking her around the corner. In the few hours she had hung out with her after her life story finally being told, Paige really turned into a sweet heart believe it or not, but in Jazmine's opinion she still held a crazy streak in her and needed therapy no matter what she said.

All in all she never in a million years thought Paige had gone through all that she did and live to tell about it. It was a miracle she didn't get raped or killed for that matter. Some of the places she told her, where her mother left her were that bad. It just didn't make any sense how a mother could do that to her child. But then again drugs make you do crazy things. In the end Jazmine realized they both learned some very important lessons from their experiences with each other. One of them being love who you are and be yourself.

Jazmine didn't even notice anyone behind her until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder making her jump and let out a loud yelp. Not until she caught her composure and managed to ease her racing heart did she decipher the tall dark figure under the dim street lamp.

"Huey?! God you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she gasped grabbing her chest.

"Sorry," he furrowed his eyebrows questiongly " But you should really learn to stop walking home in the dark by yourself. Now what if I had been a rapist," he started.

"I don't know Huey I guess I would've been raped," she claimed a bit sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a scrutinizing gaze. The same one he sometimes gave before he asked a question Jazmine was hoping he'd save whatever question he had and instead start lecturing her on the importance of street safety or something. She missed his lecturing. She missed listening to him complain about the government or the unhealthy food people shoved down their esophagus'. For any other person all that complaining and lecturing would've drove them up a wall. But not Jazmine. She never got tired of hearing him talk about the evils of the world. Maybe it was just because she loved him. She didn't know. But everything just seemed to make more sense when he said it. And that right there made her feel whole inside.

"Where were you coming from?" his gaze never letting up. He started walking with Jazmine following suit.

"From Paige's house," she answered avoiding eye contact with him "We had some issues to resolve," her voice was quiet.

"I'm guessing it got resolved then?" he asked. His eyes now focused on the sidewalk ahead of them.

"Yeah, but she's got serious problems with her parents. Don't ask," Jazmine smirked a bit finding the whole conversation somewhat amusing.

"Wasn't going to," he replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Jazmine was waiting for it. His final judgement on the whole situation. She knew he was thinking about it, although he wasn't making it obvious. She had learned to read him like a book over the years. Which in the end did make it easier for her to figure out his complex mindset at times.

Jazmine was about to open her mouth and ask him where he was coming from himself but he beat her to it with a statement that almost made her skid to a stop.

"I read your letter," he announced casually.

"You did?" she said meekly.

He nodded. "Yea, and I thought about what you said earlier. I figured your apology was as sincere as it was gonna get before you resorted to crying." He concluded.

Jazmine Hmmphed to herself. Typical Huey.

To her surprise he stopped right in his tracks and turned to her, startling Jazmine a bit.

Under the eerie glow of the moonlight his intense eyes looked gorgeous. It took her breath away. If she could, she would watch them day in and day out. His expression of seriousness forever etched across his face but oddly enough it held a sincere quality to it.

His gaze never let up as he leaned into her, making her breath reside in her throat, making her feel slightly light headed- or maybe it was him.

"I'm willing to give it another chance if you want to Jazmine," his voice was smooth and complacent. And it made Jazmine fidget. She was at a loss for words. Her mind was screaming at her YES! YES! I wanna do it again, but her lips wouldn't form the right words. Feeling her chance to tell him how she felt slipping away, she did the only impulse that registered in her mind. She kissed him. She hadn't even realized he returned it until she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She had to get it out of her system. It had been building up in her heart for a good month now, and it felt good to finally release it. Having her lips play with his perfect ones. All felt right with the world for that split second.

She finally pulled back from him, looking just about as flustered as him. Nothing more was needed to be said afterwards as they walked home with her head resting on his shoulder.

Not until they had fully reached her house and bid their goodbyes did he ask her a question that had been poking at him.

"If you could redo any of this, would you?" his tone serious.

It didn't take her long to make up her mind. She grinned a bit and pecked him on the lips. "No Huey I don't think I would," she shook her head "I don't think I would,"

* * *

_Sorry if there's alot of mistakes. I wanted to submit before my dad came to bed and I didn't have time to check. I wasn't sure how the part at the end would turn out but it came out better then i thought :D And believe it or not i decided to draw the notorious Paige from this scene here's the link if you wanna check it_ _out_ mizzcookielover./art/What-hurts-the-most-81662605 _it ain't the best drawing but it's something. Let me hear ya thoughts about Paige's surprising past and other stuff :D_


	12. How it all turned out

_sigh It's the last chapter. It's been fun you guys, i just wanna give a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's very much appreciated. It's been part of my motivation throughout this whole thing to finish a chapter story for once! (i know , im so lame) but I'm happy that i did :D I won't be gone as long as i was with my other story after i finished it, seeing as how i have plot bunny in my head as i speak and it hasn't left me alone since this morning. I'm not gonna say what it's about yet (mwhahahhaah) but i'll give you a hint, it's definetly not gonna be like the previous stories i've written before. So be on the look out ;-) Well I'm not gonna keep you guys waiting any longer so here it is hope you like it :)_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I'm writing about this a little late, but I felt I needed to. My mom had suggested it actually. And after thinking about it I thought it was a good idea._

_It has been 4 months since I had came to terms with everything. Right now it's the middle of summer break (thank God) we all just graduated and on to bigger and better things. But I guess I should rewind it for you, shouldn't I?_

_Just as I had suspected, Paige hadn't returned for the rest of the week. Which was really strange to me seeing as how she really didn't have a reason to stay home anymore. But when she did come back…man did she get some stares. And not just because she was formerly known as a mean biotch, oh noo, it was because she chopped off most of her hair!! Yes she chopped it off! But the cut looked really cute on her though. It fell somewhere around her shoulders curled outward in 2 layers and she streaked it a light brown since it was already dark. When I asked her the reason for doing such a thing to her hair her answer was pretty simple. "New me, new look," I should've known though, whenever anything remotely interesting happens in her life she goes all out for it. Which isn't that bad this time._

_I asked her about the situation with her dad and given the look on her face she gave me when I asked I knew much wasn't resolved._

_Turns out he wanted her to come and live with him after everything calmed down. And just like I guessed she quickly said no. I don't blame her either. I know if I had been through everything she had and then some strange man pops up claiming to be my father and wanting me to go stay with him, I think I'd say no too._

_Eventually she came around and gradually started going places with him, meeting all her family she never knew stayed in the same state. One of those places being the penitentiary holding her mother. She was sentenced for possessing illegal drugs just as Paige had guessed earlier. In actuality she was supposed to be getting out a week after they visited her, but unfortunately she didn't make it. Cause of death; undetected cancer._

_Although Paige didn't show it, I know she was sad. She knew it to even though she denied it after being frequently asked by me if she'd be alright. But I wasn't so sure. There's only so much a person can take and recalling all the things she's been through, that was more then enough. After awhile she went back to her "new" usual self and I stopped worrying about her. I gotta hand it to Paige, if I had been in her shoes I don't think I'd know what to do._

_At times I do kinda scold myself for being so nice to her even after the way she treated me, but I think that's just the way I am, though if she gets all crazy with me again I'm not gonna be the one to put up with it._

_Recently though she's been staying with one of her cousin's and plans on going to college in a different state where no one knows her. She said she'd keep in touch with me once she leaves, but I doubt she'll have much time to talk seeing as how we'll both be busy. But all in all I'm glad she patched some things up although she still has a long way to go, but I'm pretty sure she'll do fine. She is Paige after all._

_Well that's what happened with Paige; I guess I should tell you what's going on with me now, right?_

_Huey and I still going strong, I think our relationship is tighter then before after all this happened. But other then that he's still his same ol' grumpy self, which is the way I like it._

_As for the money I won, Let's see I got Huey a book, I went shopping with Cindy, got my mom and dad something and put the rest in the bank which was like 50 left hehe. I know not that much, but 500 doesn't go far nowadays seeing as how everything is sky high._

_In English I talked Mrs. Jenkins in to letting Paige take my spot in the Spoken word contest since I couldn't do it anymore, and after about 20 minutes of pleading she finally came around. I dunno I honestly thought Paige needed a second chance at the thing since I completely humiliated her at the first one (even though she deserved it) I guess my conscience just wouldn't let me be. Curse you conscience! But anyways she performed and did really good, but she got 3rd place and some movie tickets. Which she actually used on me. She would've taken Cindy with her but she still despised her, so she took Rafael with us instead._

_Even though she didn't win her poem still touched me. I don't know what she said at the first one (probably something about shopping) but I have a feeling she did a whole lot better this time. She read it over so much to me I actually got it stuck in my head so I might as well right it down, everything she said was true. It wasn't exactly about herself but in a way it was. And I personally think it goes out to all those girls out there who been through what both of us did._

_"Poor little girl_

_Never feeling satisfied with who you are_

_Looking in the magazines_

_Wishin you could be what you see_

_Falling victim to the masses_

_How I wish it didn't happen_

_Young girls buying all this make-up they don't need_

_Won't someone make them see_

_The beauty that's inside_

_Trying to cover something they shouldn't hide_

_The beauty that was there all along_

_The one they make you think is wrong_

_For a long time I was one of the girls_

_Flaunting my mini skirts and fixin my curls_

_Primping in the mirror day in and day out_

_Never really knowing what being "pretty" was all about_

_Until I met this girl, nothing like me at all_

_When I looked at her all I could see was her flaws_

_Till recently when she made me take a look inside myself_

_I realized i didn't need to do all these things just to feel good about myself_

_In the long run you shouldn't care what people think_

_Because in the end_

**_Beauty is only skin Deep_**


End file.
